Memories of Plum Blossoms
by inspiration99
Summary: When Xiao Mei pulls a half-drowned boy out of the ocean, she finds him to be cold and full of himself. But there is more to Honda Kiku then it seems. Tied together by the red string of fate, he is the only one that can save Mei's life when disaster strikes. (Taiwan x Japan semi-AU)
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

"You will never succeed out there!"

The small cottage set on the rolling hills of China was falling apart with the furious energy from within.

But for the boy, today would be the last day he stayed with his ever-controlling guardian. Today he would go out and accomplish the orders the Emperor set for him. He would prove to everyone, especially this man in front of him, that he was an able person, capable in the ever-turning world.

"I will. You'll see." He said simply, answering the question. "My ship is already here. Move aside, Yao."

But the older man blocked the entrance of the house. "Ai yah, Kiku, you are not being wise. Stay here. We have a good alliance, aru. You can't just abandon your country because of a whimsical dream!"

Kiku's hands clenched into fists. He was ready to tell any sort of lies to get out of here and to make the Mikado proud. Yao would not be able to control him anymore. If his guardian had to think that he was leaving for a "whimsical dream" to explore, so be it. He boiled with determination on the inside, but on the outside, his pale face remained stoic.

"It is not whimsical. I want to discover new places. See the rest of the world and what they've been up to for the last few centuries." Kiku insisted calmly. "You wouldn't understand. Move aside."

"Don't betray your people, Kiku!" Yao made one last attempt to stop him. He grabbed the boy's broad shoulders and said softly but determinedly, "Don't abandon your life!"

"I'm not!" He turned and growled, his dark eyes flashing with anger. The boy had finally snapped.

Kiku glowered at Yao as he shoved his hands off violently. "You don't own me!" He shouted. This was it. He couldn't let the Emperor down. He would go out on his own at last, and get the taste of independence all while becoming the Emperor's champion. But right now he has to get away from Yao.

The Chinese man was startled and he stepped back, not used to Kiku's display of anger.

Kiku took a deep breath. "Yao, this is has gone on for too long. The alliance has to end. I won't be your underling for another day. Goodbye."

With that, he shoved past the older man and ran out onto the path. _I'll never go back there. Ever! _He thought angrily. Securing the katana at his waist and his pack on his shoulder, he ignored his former guardian's livid shouts.

"You irresponsible fool! We'll see if you don't come crawling back here, begging for my help!"

Yao's final shouts lingered in Kiku's head like the persistent mist of a spring morning. _But what if I _don't_ succeed?_ The conscience of his mind nagged. _No_, he insisted. _Failure is not acceptable in a Japanese man's standards._ Kiku closed his fingers tightly around his katana, but he reluctantly turned his head once more to see the quaint little home where he had grown up and lived most of his life in. Then he saw his guardian's face, filled with fury and hurt.

Kiku clenched his teeth and declared to the man, "I'll _never_ come crawling back here. Never in my lifetime! I'd give up Japan before I ever come back to beg for your help. Remember that, YAO!"

**A/N: **Hello readers~I hope you are enjoying this story so far. :) I would like to give a big shout out to my beta reader, Joy! Thanks so much! So please leave a review and follow for more chapters!


	2. The Lone Canoe

**PART ONE**

_Seventy Years Later_

**_One: The Lone Canoe_**

"Mei, I'm leaving!" Yao called to the petit girl by the window, staring out at the snow.

"Wait," she hurried to the door. "How long will you be gone this time, Yao?" She asked anxiously. "Will you be okay in the snow?"

Her father-like guardian chuckled and adjusted his scarf. "I'll be fine. One of the villagers will give me a ride to the city. This trip won't take that long; I'll be back by noon tomorrow."

"All right," Xiao Mei said with a smile, putting her arms around him. "Good bye!"

Yao smiled back and ruffled her long brown hair. "Good bye." He opened the door to the austere winter and strode out in his usual confident manner, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Mei glanced out at the snowy scenery at the window and watched Yao disappear around the bend of the path. It would be a blizzard again tonight and she hoped that he would arrive at the village safely.

The fireplace crackled peacefully in the living area, and after some time Mei was content to watch the snow thicken and swirl around. She liked the way the flakes looked like tiny fairies, dancing pirouettes on the bleak, white stage.

The plum blossoms out in their yard marked a defiant pink in the constant white. The stunning flowers bent in the wind, but never cease to persist to grow every year in the snow. The spirit of these flowers was what Mei was named for.

It's amazing to watch, and the constant sound of the wind outside lulled her into a blissful, drowsy state. With half-lidded eyes, she stared dazedly at the storm, as if in a trance.

Winter was harsh yet beautiful at the same time in the northern Chinese countryside she lived in with her guardian, Wang Yao. Yao was an old man of four thousand, deeply intertwined to the country of China. To his coworkers and the world, he was known as China, the empire of the east. Yao, like Mei, was one of those rare beings who personified their countries. They were immortal beings, unable to die.

Mei's own country was called Taiwan, a beautiful little island off the coast of southeast China. When her nation was born, she had appeared as a tiny girl with bright russet eyes. This was the way with all the countries in the world. Wang Yao came to visit the island one day, and found Mei alone in the untamed mountains. She has been in his care ever since.

But Mei hadn't been the only child Yao raised. He had raised other children too; Hong Kong and Korea, also called Li Xiang and Im Yong Soo, respectively. Both were boys many of years before her and as adults they resided in their own country, handling business with the orderliness of one who was raised by Yao.

But as for Yao himself, he was always gone for business with other countries. Mei missed him, but she knew that he trusted her to be independent.

Besides, she was almost ready to take responsibility of Taiwan onto herself now. Soon she will be just like Xiang and Yong Soo. Mei felt excitement and apprehension every time she thought about it. It would happen soon. She will leave the comfort of Yao's cottage and make her own home on the island country. Her people would respect her as their country, and for the rest of her infinite life, she would stand by the leaders of Taiwan, ruling over her island nation, making it prosper and thrive.

Mei trained her eyes of the crashing waters, lost in her own thoughts.

Outside of their homely cottage off to the east was a small beach, with white sand blending in with the snow. The storm made it hard to see, but Mei could make out the ocean, thrashing wildly hundreds of feet away.

Snow swirled around the window in a beautiful frenzy. The fairies' dance had gotten wilder. The flakes flew violently and there was nothing but streaks of white. When the blur of snow subsided, Mei thought that she saw a small canoe-like figure, tossed about by the wild sea.

She blinked.

The figure disappeared.

The wind howled its rage again, and when it had quieted down, the canoe came into sight once more, closer this time. Mei's eyes widened as she realized that the figure was not a figment of her imagination.

Looking closer, Mei noticed that there was a person on it too. Her heart pounded painfully. He was hanging on to the tiny canoe desperately. The icy sea battered him relentlessly.

Without thinking, she unbolted the door of the cottage and raced outdoors, barely remembering to wrap her cloak around her.

The canoe has flipped at last, just as Mei reached the shorelines. The cold was a giant slamming force colliding with her body. The wind and snow stung her bare face, and she had to squint her eyes to see. She could just make out the man, struggling in the freezing waters. He was still yards from the beach.

Mei strained her eyes, looking for signs of a living person in the stormy sea. A head bobbed up, gasping for air, but went back down instantly. He did not come back up again. The girl's chest constricted as well, and fear swept over her.

"Hang on!" Mei shouted. She ran to the nearby dock and retrieved a coil of rope. The biting winds sliced her hands. The fairies were no longer dancing; they wielded tiny knives, slashing at her.

Coiling the rope around her hand, she threw it into the sea. The gusts of wind died down a little bit as opposed to before though, and Mei felt a sliver of hope. The man had gotten his head out of the water, and saw the rope.

He reached feebly and when he had finally gotten hold of the rope, she pulled with all her strength, trying to defy the tumultuous waves.

It took her several minutes until he was near the shore. Mei dropped the rope wearily, and waded into the shallow water. The freezing water shocked her with its icy fingers, but she ignored it. Placing her hands under the arms of the now unconscious man, she dragged him back to the cottage. The snowstorm weakened into tiny flakes as she finally reached the house.

The warmth from the fireplace was like sunshine to her face. Mei slumped down against the door, numbly shocked and awed that she could've done such a heroic deed. Only then did she take a closer look at the person whom she had rescued from the grasps of the sea.

Mei's heart skipped a beat. The man—no, boy - couldn't be more than a few years older than her. His jet-black hair was plastered against his forehead, and his face was the color of smooth porcelain white. The boy was dressed in a stately white uniform, dirty and ruined from his trip in the sea. His chest rose and fell shallowly. Mei sighed with relief. _At least he is alive!_

Mei put him next to the fireplace, and then covered him in blankets. She tilted his head back and after placing her hands on his chest, she pushed down until he gagged and spat out water. Satisfied, she sat back and tried to dry herself off with a nearby blanket.

Mei decided that the older man would be proud that she has taken good care of this traveler. The Taiwanese spirit was to always take good care of your guests, and the girl thought that she had done well. But she had gotten the wooden floors all wet. Yao might not be _that _happy after all…

Feeling the power of her limbs leak away, Mei staggered to a nearby couch and fell into the soft cushions. The feats of the past hour had drained her energy and she slipped into a coma-like state.

Honda Kiku blinked awake. Where was he? A house? How did he get there?

The walls of the room around him spun like a top. There was a hearth close by him, the dying embers under the cinders glowing like red hot jewels. His skull pounded, and his throat constricted dryly. What happened to him? Where was his boat? With a failed attempt to get up, Kiku found his limbs completely dysfunctional. He closed his eyes, feeling like the grim reaper was waiting by his bedside.

* * *

**A/N: **I've gotten a few questions in the reviews, and I will answer them here to clear up the confusion.

ONE: There will be no yaoi in this story WHATSOEVER. If you are looking specifically for yaoi, yuri, things like that, please redirect yourself to another story. This is purely Taiwan x Japan. :)

TWO: There are no historical references in this story; the plot has nothing to do with history. I made everything up. This is purely fantasy. :)

And of course the disclaimer...I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters thus far...everything but the plot belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Lastly, please review! And if you like this so far, follow and fav for future chapters!


	3. The Boy from the Ocean

**Two: The Boy from the Ocean**

"MEI!"

Wang Yao's voice jolted her wide awake. Shocked, Mei gasped and sat up. Sunlight seeped through the windows, and she realized that she had slept right till noon.

"Y-Yao!" she greeted. "You're back!"

"Yes, I'm back!" He snapped impatiently. Mei saw that his face was almost purple with rage. His dark hair, usually in a neat ponytail, was sticking up everywhere. She had never seen him so distressed.

"Yao, what's wrong?" She tilted her head, puzzled.

"What is the meaning of this?! Why is this person sleeping here?!" He shouted and stalked over to the fireplace.

Only then did Mei remember the special guest from last night. He was still sound asleep, huddled by the hearth. Her stomach twisted with uneasiness, and she looked up at Yao sheepishly.

"Where did he come from?!" Yao demanded waving his hands in the boy's direction.. "And why is the floor all wet? Ai yah!" He fretted.

"Um, I'll go make some lunch!" Mei scrambled from the couch, desperately hoping to direct the subject from the refugee.

"Never mind that!" Yao barked. "Answer me! _Where did this boy come from?!_ " He repeated the question and paced the length of the fireplace.

Mei rocked back on her heels, searching her head for a good way to present this situation to the enraged man. "Well," she gulped. "Last night a huge snowstorm hit. And, he was on a canoe out in the ocean. He almost drowned, Yao! I pulled him to shore, and… isn't this like that 'Chinese hospitality spirit' you're always talking about?"

He looked stunned for a moment, but then recovered so fast Mei wasn't sure if the expression had been there at all. Yao studied the face of the boy at his feet. Finally he sighed and said to her, "Well, I suppose that this can't be helped. But Mei, when he wakes up though, I want to be the first to talk to him, aru."

"That's good," Mei said quickly. "Um, I'll make lunch now!" She rushed away to the kitchen, stumbling over her own skirts.

* * *

But it turned out that Yao did not get to converse with the young man for days; he came down with hypothermia due to his bouts at sea. Mei brought the guest hot water while Yao changed him out of his white uniform. The boy was wrapped up in thick layers of blankets and towels for a while, sleeping by the fire.

On the third morning, Mei was relieved to see that he was not so cold anymore. Kneeling on the floor by the couch where he rested, she pressed a wet towel to his face, wiping it clean. The boy opened his eyes slowly, finally regaining consciousness. Suddenly two pairs of eyes met. Mei breathed sharply. His eyes were dark brown, much like hers. They were bright with the aftermaths of hypothermia bore intensely into her.

Suddenly remembering her promise to Yao, Mei stood up abruptly and bowed. "I am glad you have awakened. My guardian, Wang Yao, will talk to you in a moment. Excuse me."

Smiling apologetically, she fled the room to find Yao.

The boy only stared after her, dumbfounded.

_Wang Yao…_

* * *

"Just as I thought; you ran back here with your tail between your legs!"

"It was not that," The boy replied stiffly, fidgeting to sit up against the cushions of the couch.

"Kiku, you left your country in search of a selfish dream, and look where that has landed you!" Yao went on. "I raised you, and this is how you repay me? Did I never teach you about respecting your parents, aru?!"

"I am not your son, nor am I Chinese. The country of Japan has been managing fine without me. You were my guardian, and I do respect you for that. But I am old enough to look after myself," Kiku said calmly. But his calm pretense did not get pass Yao. He could sense his resentment and defiance in the calm words.

Yao sighed tiredly. He would never get _this_ one to obey. "Why were you out there if you were so able to look after yourself, aru?"

"My crew rebelled. They did not understand the importance of my quest."

"Nor do I," Yao muttered.

The two of them sat back with an uncomfortable quiet between them. _Seventy years,_ Yao thought. _Foolish boy!_

Kiku started, almost embarrassed. "Who…"

"Huh?" Yao glanced up. "Spit it out!"

"The girl in the pink quipao. W-who was that?" Kiku glanced down, suddenly noticing the Chinese clothes he had on. _Augh. I will find other attires soon..._

"Oh, Xiao Mei?" Yao said. "Yes. She saved your sorry behind from the jaws of death a few days ago. It must be fate that brought you back here, and fate that led her to you. You owe Mei one, aru!" He glared at Kiku, crossing his arms.

"What's her country?" The boy asked nonchalantly, ignoring Yao's "fate" superstitions.

"It's Taiwan, the beautiful island down by the southeastern coast. She's a nice girl. Much better child than you are, aru." Yao sniffed.

Kiku ignored the sharp remarks again. "Taiwan, huh? Another one of your unfortunate underlings, I guess." He stood up shakily, shrugging out of the blankets. Yao looked up, concerned. The younger one has yet to recover from the aftermaths of hypothermia.

"I want some food," the boy announced, and made his way to the kitchen of his former home, all the while trying not to wobble while he walked.

* * *

In the kitchen, Mei had overheard everything. This person was Japan! She never knew Yao had raised anyone else other than her, Xiang and Yong Soo. _But it was no wonder why Yao had never mentioned him. This Honda Kiku was definitely not a child of his pride and joy,_ Mei thought as she sat down on a stool in the corner of the kitchen, wondering what his quest was about.

When Kiku came into the kitchen, he found her thinking quietly in the corner, oblivious of him entering. She jumped when he started rummaging through the cabinets for something to eat.

"Japan-san, um, I'll make something for you!" She offered with a cheerful look on her face. _Hospitality still matters_, she reminded herself. _The spirit of Taiwan!_

"It is quite all right, Taiwan-san," he replied coolly. "You've already done very much for me." He bowed. "I am extremely gratified that you saved my life that night. But you need not bother about this type of things." Kiku went back to searching through the drawers.

Mei watched him for a few moments. Was he angry? Perhaps that's just his personality. It wasn't her place to ask him about things like this anyway. She shrugged and grabbed her bucket and fishing pole and went to the dock.

The weather was chilly and the snow banks piled up, but the sun was out. It was a nice change from the constant snow. Spring wasn't too far away. Mei cast her pole out to the ocean then leaned back on her hands, watching the sea.

* * *

Kiku had found a box of crackers that looked like they hadn't been in the cabinet for a hundred years. He ripped it open and walked outside to enjoy it. Hoping to sit by the dock, Kiku felt his heart give a tiny jump when he saw it occupied by the girl with long brown hair. He strolled to her and sat down, munching on the crackers and pretending he did not care that she was there.

Mei turned around, surprised. "Japan-san, are you still hungry? You sure you don't want any onion crepes? I -"

"It's okay," he said, hoping he hadn't sounded too snappish. "Tell me, Taiwan-san, is Wang Yao a good guardian?"

"Well, I suppose," she replied thoughtfully. "He's gone a lot for business trips, especially now that I'm older. But he's been very kind to me." Mei smiled at him.

"I see." Kiku glanced away, but kept his peripheral vision on her. This girl wasn't the typical "beautiful". In fact, she was rather plain, he decided; The dark hair, common eyes, and that weird lock of curl that's always bouncing around. If Kiku had seen her in the Japanese court, he wouldn't have bothered even look at her twice.

They sat in the awkward silence.

"Are you going to be leaving soon?" Mei finally asked. Kiku looked at her, and she added hastily, "I mean, I'm just wondering."

He said, "I hope so."

"And, um, I couldn't help but overhear what you and Yao were saying. May I ask, what is your quest?" Mei said quickly, wishing what she had just said didn't sound like prying.

"Things you wouldn't understand." The words burst forward naturally. He didn't even think about it until they were out of his mouth. _Wait. Why did I sound like such a stuck-up jerk?_ He caught the girl's mouth pinch in dismay, and huffed inwardly. Embarrassed at his own outburst, Kiku finished the last of the crackers and left the dock.

Mei opened her mouth to start to protest, but closed it quickly. _No wonder Yao hadn't thought much of this boy!_ She fumed silently. _He's a complete stuck-up jerk!_

But this fact still did not deter Mei from trying to become friends with him, despite his cold deposition.

Kiku, on the other hand, thought the girl too optimistic and naïve for her own good. He stayed in the attic, per Yao's request, but was still unable to avoid that jovial "Good morning, Japan-san!" every morning. The boy was mystified about this girl. He felt like she was annoying and dense, and so he ignored her the best he could and buried himself in work to try to find a way to continue his quest and leave the cottage.

* * *

It was a week later, when the weather had taken a much warmer turn, that Kiku noticed that his katana was missing. He made a trip down to the beach to look for it, but after scouring the small beach for half an hour, he had came up with nothing.

"Heyyy!" A familiar voice floated from behind. Kiku turned to see the girl in pink trotting down to him. "What are you doing, Japan-san?"

He regarded her indifferently. "I lost my katana."

"Oh, from when I pulled you in from the ocean?" Mei asked, tilting her head, reminding him of her courageous deed.

"Yes. I can't find it." He replied impatiently, glancing around the boulders to catch any trace of a shine that may indicate where the sword was.

"It's okay, I'll help you!" Mei said. She knew the anxiety of losing something of importance. She decided to try her best to help her guest find his sword.

"It's fine," he told her stiffly. "I can manage by myself…" He trailed off as he saw that Mei had already run down to the shore. He sighed. _Why does she always stick her nose in other people's business? What an annoying girl._

Kiku paced along the beach, watching Mei from the corner of his eye and poking around the sandy rocks towards the other end of the beach. Small, black crabs skittered around as he overturned the rocks and pebbles. But it wasn't long before he heard Mei's voice again.

"Japan-san!"

"Yes?" He looked up. Mei was standing in the water, with an entire half of her body soaking wet. The strand of loose curl that was always hanging down from her face bounced up and down.

"I found your katana!"

Kiku hurried down to the girl. She was indeed holding the red sheath. "Thank you," he muttered. "I just um," he looked at her body which was half submerged in the ocean. "Didn't want to get…wet."

"Well, this is a very fine weapon," Mei observed, ignoring his previous blunder. She ran her fingers over the smooth, mahogany-colored metal. The end of the sheath was capped in silver. She gripped the sword and pulled it out of the sheath.

The silvery blade caught the sun's rays and shined proudly. The curve of the sword was slight, and the cool metal seemed to cast off a powerful aura. The leather hilt was soft and easy to grip. A small red talisman was attached to the end of the katana.

"Wow!" Mei brandished the blade, causing Kiku to jump back. "This is amazing!"

"Taiwan-san, please put the katana back," he said nervously as he watched her handle the sword, anxious that she might cut herself. "You might hurt yourself."

She ignored him and swung the weapon around, cutting through invisible enemies, before finally putting it back with a smooth _swish_ and handing the katana to Kiku. The cool, shallow water around her ankles swished quietly as he hurried to make sure everything was fine with the katana.

"Japan-san, you worry too much," she told him. _This boy doesn't know how to have fun once in a while,_ she thought. Still, that concerned look on his face while she was handling the sword made her think that he wasn't as cold and distant as he appears to be. _His concerned face was actually kind of cute…I wonder what type of person he is, under that stoic mask…_

* * *

**A/N: **I am still kind of struggling with the format, spacing, and things like that so please bear with me...

Some questions concerning future characters that I received: I don't want to give away who else will be in the story, but I will say that at least one other Asian member will appear, and also various other Hetalia characters. :)

ALSO: Check out my other stories! I wrote _Princess Mononoke: The Novelization_, so go take a look at it!

Thanks a lot for the reviews, and keep them coming! XD


	4. Reminiscence

**_Three: Reminiscence_**

There was an old, yellowed photograph on Mei's nightstand. A girl of about eleven grinned widely, with a handsome young man with a playful smile standing behind her.

As she stared at the picture of her and Hong Kong, her memories floated back and Mei smiled as she thought of "Big Brother" Xiang. She called him _big brother _fondly, because Xiang visited her and Yao frequently and always brought some kind of treat for Mei. He wasn't much older than her, and she always looked forward to his visits. Xiang, with his choppy brown hair and warm smile, had always delighted Mei. She admired the older boy very much and hoped that she could be successful like him someday.

During that summer some years ago, when Xiang had came to see them, she ran outside to greet him excitedly, and he had picked her up by her waist and spun her around. Her tinkling laughs echoed in the beautiful fields by the cottage. After the dizzying spins, Xiang took something out from his shirt and whispered to Mei, "Don't tell Yao, but I'm giving you gift!"

She nodded with happiness and anticipation. He opened a small box and inside was the most exquisite necklace she had ever seen made of sterling silver. The simple designs engraved onto it sparkled in the sunlight.

"For my dearest little sister," Xiang told her softly. "Mei, you grow more beautiful every year."

She took the necklace carefully and smiled excitedly. "Thank you so much!" The girl embraced him tightly. "You are my dearest big brother, too!"

_Ah, the lazy, sunny days of summer_, Mei reminisced. It wouldn't be long before her big brother visited again. Yao would be happy as well; Xiang was one of his dearest children.

She pulled open her bedside drawer and brought out that necklace. She always kept it well-hidden and never wore it, in fear of losing her precious possession. Mei fingered the small chain delicately. The memory of that summer had happened almost thirty years ago, but her happiness and thrill was still fresh in her mind, as if Xiang's visit had been just yesterday.

She leaned back on her pillow, holding the necklace close to her chest. The moment when she had received the gift may have been very long ago, but it would always be her favorite memory with her favorite big brother.

_I hope he visits soon… _was Mei's last thought before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Kiku stared at the tattered white fabric in his hands and rubbed the material softly, turning it in his hands. He remembered back to the days when this had been a wonderfully handsome uniform that was like his second skin.

_This isn't just any old uniform, _Kiku though. _This was me, in the days of the emperor's courts. _The great Mikado himself had presented this to Kiku many years ago, as a reward of sailing around the world and collecting the treasures from the ends of the earth. He remembered donning the garment with pride and strutting around his ship, acting like an over-egoistical youth captain.

This uniform was a memento of his past ambitiousness and carelessness, and it constantly reminded him of how it had almost led him to his ultimate demise.

The boy shuddered as he recalled that night in the snowstorm. It had been a harsh trip in his little canoe, being tossed about in the ocean, his life in the violent hands of nature. The cold waters had chilled him all the way done to the marrows of his bones until his limbs were numb and useless, and his clothes had been reduced into a dirty heap of torn white fabrics.

Now, the uniform he once wore so proudly laid limply, stripped of its former glory and beauty. Kiku had washed it carefully and examined the rips and tears from his voyage in the sea. To his great relief, he realized that there was really nothing that couldn't be fixed with some skilled needle repair.

Kiku sat cross-legged on the wooden floors of the dimly- lit living area, fingering the tiny needle and the spool of bleached white thread. Again, he thought back to centuries ago, when he was physically about thirteen and still living with Yao.

_You should learn how to sew, _Yao insisted. _It would be useful in everyday life!_

The young boy had retorted determinedly. _Sewing is work for women. Besides, why would I need to learn how to sew? I'd just hire people to do it for me. _

Yao sighed. _Kiku, you may think that way now, but soon you will regret not learning how to sew; it is such a simple thing, aru!_

Now, years later, Kiku sat with the needle in his hand without a clue of how to use it to his benefit. Who knew Yao could've seen so far into the future? The old man was a lot wiser than he appeared to be.

Kiku knew how kill a man with a katana fifty different ways, but had no idea how to connect two pieces of fabric with a piece of thread.

He sighed and leaned back on his wrists, dismissing the idea of asking Yao for help, since it would be hopeless and completely humiliating. But how else was he supposed to recover his prized uniform? The only other person here was…

"Japan-san!" A cheery voice called from the doorway. Mei popped into the room, her strand of curly hair bouncing like a puppy's tail, signally that she was in a good mood. "What are you doing?"

_Speak of the devil_, Kiku thought, clearing his throat and feeling uncomfortable for no apparent reason as she entered the room. "Just, uh, doing some sewing." Kiku's face felt warm, even though the windows were open and the cool evening air flowed into the room. He hastily snatched up the white fabric and stabbed the needle into it. Realizing that there was no thread attached, he yanked off a length of thread from the spool and tried pathetically to tie it around the needle.

Mei watched him with her mouth opened slightly, incredulous at his attempt to "sew". She felt inclined to ask him if he needed any help, but Kiku seemed resolved if not somewhat lost as to how to actually repair the clothes.

Kiku pushed the needle into the edge of the shirt forcefully and pulled it back up. He cringed as he heard a small ripping sound from the white uniform. How he wished that he had let Yao teach him how to sew all those years ago! The girl sitting by him must be thinking that he was an absolute idiot.

He forced the needle down again, but let out a small yelp of pain when it impaled his palm. The boy pulled the sharp needle out quickly, and squeezed his eye shut, the tears welling up. His hand felt like it was swelling up and burning, the warm blood bursting through the puncture. He shut his hand in a tight fist and dropped the uniform. Kiku felt his face burning too, hot with shame from his incapability to perform such a simple task. _I'm such a klutz! _He thought angrily.

"Ai yah!" Mei exclaimed. "What have you done to yourself, Japan-san?"

"I-I'm fine," he growled under his breath, trying to conceal the pain. He reached for a nearby handkerchief and gripped it in his hand, trying to staunch the blood flow.

The girl hastily ran to the kitchen, got some wet towels, and retrieved the first-aid kit. "Give me your hand," she said, reaching for Kiku's tight fist.

"It's fine," he insisted. "Taiwan-san, don't…" His face flamed with embarrassment as she grabbed his hand and forced open the palm.

"Don't you know how to sew?" Mei murmured fretfully as she dabbed at the blood, which had streamed over the lines on his palm. She cleaned the wound as carefully as she could.

Kiku winced slightly and muttered, "T-Taiwan-san, it's all right, really. It's just a small wound. I'm sorry," He sighed and kept his gaze on the white fabric by their feet. _At least none of the blood got onto the uniform, _he thought with some satisfaction.

Mei looked up at his face. "Why are you apologizing to me?" She glanced up at his usually emotionless brown eyes, trained onto the ground by the heap of white fabric.

Kiku kept his eyes on the uniform. "I-I don't know. I was trying to fix this up, and…" he trailed off, too embarrassed to finish.

"You don't know how to sew," she concluded.

"I suppose."

The girl was done dressing the small gash and wrapped the hand up in gauze. "Why don't you ask someone for help? And besides, what is that?" She referred to the white fabric on the floor. He had seemed to be very concerned over it and she decided that whatever it was must be an item of some importance.

"It's my uniform," Kiku explained quietly. "I've had it for a long time, and…well, it's a shame to have it ruined."

"I see." Mei gathered up the first aid equipments. "Japan-san, you could've asked me or Yao if you had trouble with this, you know."

She glanced up and he averted his gaze finally from the floor. Their eyes met and for a moment it was silent. Kiku sensed real concern in the girl's eyes, and he was touched. He cast his eyes away once again, this time to stare at the small oil lamp lighting the dim room.

Mei saw in the boy's eyes shame and…something else. She didn't know how to interpret it, but she felt bad for him. Mei patted his shoulder comfortingly and took the uniform and the needle and showed it to him.

"Japan-san, it's okay if you don't know how to sew." Mei took off the thread tied onto the needle. "Here; See, the thread goes through the eye of the needle. You don't tie it," she chuckled, and Kiku swallowed thickly.

She demonstrated for him the basics of sewing and soon, the beautiful uniform was already halfway restored. He watched her skilled fingers fly over the fabric, the rips and tears finally coming together under her conduct.

Finally after some time, the white garment was completely repaired. Kiku put it on, and felt a rush of nostalgia of the old days sailing around the world on the open sea, the wind coursing through his being. He smoothed the white shirt, and smiled softly. Remembering to thank the seamstress, he looked up suddenly and caught Mei staring at him. He looked back, and she glanced away, pretending to stare out the window. She caught herself suddenly thinking, _he looks really handsome in that._

"Taiwan-san," Kiku started, and she whipped her head around. "Thank you for fixing this up," he gestured to the uniform.

"Oh, it's no problem," she replied quickly. "I'm glad to help you! " She stared down at her hands.

He sat down by her and the small lamp. _She fixed this up for me, and I suppose she does deserve to know more about all this… _Clearing his throat awkwardly, he started, "You know, a couple of centuries ago, this was what the emperor gave to me as a reward for…things I did."

"To have the emperor give something to you!" Mei mused. "It's a fine piece of work." She fingered the cuffs embroidered golden thread. "It won't be the same as before, but the stitches are small and they won't be very noticeable." Her hand lingered on the cuff, tracing the patterns thoughtfully as she seemed to be thinking about something important.

Moments passed. The room was very quiet and the two sat there staring at the restored outfit. Kiku had finally felt satisfied to know that his tattered uniform was returned back to its previous glory. He thought back to when Mei was working so steadfastly with the needle. She had looked so determined and so eager to finish it. But why? Why did she do it? Was it for him, or was it a duty of the house's mistress to help her guest? Perhaps it was a sense of Chinese honor. Before he could think more about this issue, Mei interrupted his thoughts again.

"Why did he give this to you?" She asked. "Did it have anything to do with the quest?"

Kiku tensed. He felt the nostalgia of the sea gone, now to be replaced by the bitter memories of the last days before Mei found him. "It was a reward," he repeated what he had said slowly. "For…things that do not really matter anymore." He stood up abruptly, wanting to stop the talk before she asked him more of his quest.

"Excuse me," he bowed stiffly. "And thank you." The boy scuttled off to the attic.

Mei stared after him, feeling distant again. _I thought we'd become friends_._ Did I say something wrong? Why does he always act so cold and emotionless?_

But his sudden bitter reaction only strengthened her determination to find out about the mysterious quest.

_Why is Japan-san always shying away from what happened in the past? What had happened that was so terrible that was so bad? _

* * *

**A/N: **There will be a lot of fluff and things like that, but something darker is lurking...review please! ^^


	5. Inevitable Lies and a New Life

**_Four: Inevitable Lies and a New Life_**

Dawn in the northern Chinese countryside was beautiful. The different shades of red, orange, pink, and purples overlapped each other like strokes of beautiful watercolor splashed across a canvas that stretched to the edges of the horizon. The rising sun illuminated the heavens and the soft, early rays peeked shyly through the wispy clouds. The east was ablaze with new life while the west slumbered in pale blues as the moon faded away. It was always the glimmering beauty of the sky during that time of day that released Mei from her life and let her feel a calm serenity.

The small waves of the ocean lapped the sand with quiet consistency. The birds that woke chirped their morning songs with newfound liveliness and the plum blossoms outside Yao's cottage faced the dawning sun, absorbing its warmth and energy.

On one of those peaceful mornings Mei stepped outside to the cool crisp air of the early spring. With her fishing pole in one and a bucket in the other, she skipped down to the dock for some early fishing and to watch the sunrise. It was best to go fishing this time of day because the fish were just coming out for their morning meals.

With her pole cast far out to the sea, Mei watched at the sun crawl up the sky, the brilliant shades of blue expanding through the open skies.

At the same time, in the little cottage, Kiku had woken up early as well. Finding that he liked the novelty of the early morning, he strolled outside and walked towards to beach, subconsciously gravitating to the small dock and the fisher that was sitting on it.

Kiku shamefully remembered the first day when he had snapped rudely to Mei, and also how he had shunned her for asking an honest question just a few days ago. He swallowed, embarrassed by his own words from back then. _Does she still remember that? _He thought, feeling worried. He turned and gazed at the happy girl sitting at the docks again. Her hair flowed freely and wildly behind her and the long brown strands drifted in the wind, glimmering brightly in the morning sun.

Realizing that he was staring, he blinked and coughed nervously. _Well, then, regardless of that, I should make it up to her, _the boy decided.

Sitting down by Mei quietly, he pondered about what to say to her. She was not surprised when he settled down beside her, but nodded silently in his direction. Mei remained quiet, he eyes searching the clear waters for fish. Kiku raked his brain for something to say to her, but much to his relief, she broke the silence.

Mei, gathering up her courage, spoke quietly. "Japan-san, what is the purpose of your quest?" She hoped that he would answer her truly this time, instead of ignoring the question and shunning her.

Kiku wasn't startled, because he still remembered her question the other day when they were repairing the uniform.

_I…can't tell her the truth, _the boy told himself. _Taiwan-san…I'm sorry, but I can't disappoint my superiors._

"Well," he cleared his throat awkwardly as the lie spun itself up on his tongue. "It was some time ago, about seventy years. I had already taken control of Japan, but Yao still kept me here. He thought he was doing me a favor by 'protecting me from the outside world' or something, I don't know, but I guess he learned his lesson with you,"

Kiku chuckled bitterly and started pulling at a twig stuck between the wooden boards of the dock. Yao wouldn't make the same mistakes twice. They both knew that Mei would be departing for Taiwan soon.

"But then I got mad, so one day I arranged for a ship to let me leave this place; I ran away. Yao tried to stop me, but he couldn't. I saw the world for years, stopping here and there to enjoy the luxuries of the different countries…" he trailed off. The twig snapped in half and he tossed it into the sea.

"That sounds really exciting," Mei said admiringly, looking intently at him. "I wish I could see the world. I mean, Yao took me traveling to different places, but never for fun and always for education. What did you see?"

"We sailed the seven seas, and visited every continent," the boy said, smiling in spite of himself. This cover up was practically writing itself. "The wild animals of Africa, the magnificent stone cathedrals of Europe, the rainforests of South America, and the towering skyscrapers of America; we saw them all." He suddenly looked at her self-consciously, hoping he didn't sound like he was bragging.

Mei was staring into the sky, where the sun had already made its climb up to the eastern sky. The colors of dawn faded away, replaced by the pale blue of the skies. In her mind, she tried to picture all the places Kiku saw, but all she came up with were buildings and historical landmarks Yao took her to for diplomatic purposes. Mei sighed inwardly, but brightened when she realized that very soon she would be on her way to her own country, broadening her view of the world.

"It was great, for a while, even though over the decades I had to switch ships and crews constantly," he continued, interrupting Mei's thoughts. "I think I could've kept on doing it if it hadn't been for the last group of people who worked for me. I had been with them for a decade or so. But see, while I've remained the same for the whole voyage, the crew had aged significantly. They started telling me that I could sail around for hundreds of years, but they wouldn't live forever. Their children were growing up while their fathers wandered the Earth. The lavishness of the world couldn't keep them. My crew longed for their homes and their families."

"Oh, I see." She said as she tugged the fishing pole. "It's rather a lonesome thing, to live forever."

"I think so, too," he replied bitterly, rubbing the course splinters of the wooden dock with the pad of his thumb. "So one day, after we've been working together for about ten years, they finally rebelled. The men fought me, and by their numbers I was defeated. They put me on a small boat and cast me out to the sea while they returned to their homeland."

It was the betrayal of the people he had considered to be his friends that hurt him so. Their disloyalty was the reason he had avoided telling anyone about this for so long.

But was that the only reason? Kiku realized that the fact that he had failed the emperor stunned him just as bad. If the Mikado found out about this…he shuddered. The Mikado's furious rages were never pleasant to watch. As a Japanese man and his morals, he had an obligation to get back to the sea and complete the actual purpose of his quest as soon as possible, no matter the obstacles.

Kiku stared at his reflection in the calm waters, then at Mei's image. Her eyes never left him as she listened faithfully to his story. His fake, made-up story.

"And that was where I found you in that storm," she finished softly.

"Yes, that's right." Kiku let out a breath he hadn't realize he'd been holding. "Taiwan-san, thank you for listening to me. And that first day." He hung his head in shame, both from his brash words earlier and his lie.

Mei was surprised. She thought back to the sharp comment he'd said when she asked about his quest the first time.

_Things you wouldn't understand, _he had said.

So he was still holding on to that?

She put her hand on his. "Japan-san, it's all right. I accept your apology. It was a small thing, so please don't let it worry you. Let's forgive and forget."

Kiku, nodded with a slight smile playing on his lips. "Thank you again, Taiwan-san. I appreciate it." But in his mind, he hated himself for the lie. _I'm sorry…but I don't have a choice. _

The girl grinned back at him, unaware of the turmoil battling within him. "No problem!" Just then, she saw the unattended fishing pole bobbing up and down from her peripheral vision. "Ai yah! The fish are getting away! Help me out, here!"

She tossed another pole to Kiku and hurriedly showed him how to bait it. He cast his pole into the sea, and within minutes the bucket was flopping with fish.

Afterwards, they spent the day at the dock in amiable tranquility, both still thinking about the unexplained warmth that they had felt on their faces after the slight contact. Kiku stared at the horizon, feeling his heart still beating fast.

_What is wrong with me?_ He thought to himself later that day. _I am becoming a dishonest person. This is not right! _Kiku scrunched his face together with frustration. _And there's something about Mei. It seems that she has suddenly starting being not so annoying. Strange. Or perhaps it's just me… _He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, exhaling loudly.

_But what about that other feeling? The warm, jittery feeling when she is with me…?_

* * *

As the last of the winter melted away into a refreshing spring, a baby colt was brought upon by Yao's mare.

Mei had been with the mother horse every step of the way, cooing soft words and whispering encouragements until the colt slipped out of the womb. Yao provided the horses with his ancient Chinese herbal treatments, while Kiku sat in the back, watching silently. He felt out of place in this scenario, but he kept quiet and toyed with strands of hay. Every now and then Kiku patted the mare awkwardly during her labor, echoing whatever soothing words Mei had just said.

But Kiku watched Mei a lot more than the mare during this process. _She's so gentle and loving, _he noticed. _Even if it is just for a horse. _

A healthy little colt was finally welcomed into the world after two hours of encouragement, Chinese herbs, and uncomfortable pats. The little animal tried out his delicate legs under the careful watch of four pairs of eyes.

"Do your best, little one," Mei said softly.

The colt whinnied softly and toddled around. It stumbled in a circle and tumbled into the mare. The two horses cuddled with each other in a content and tender manner. Yao smiled, relieved at the successful labor and Mei sighed gladly.

"It's very late already, Mei," Yao said to her. "You should go back to get some sleep, aru. I'll clean this up."

The girl yawned. "Okay. Good night, Yao. Good night, little one!" She smiled and left. Kiku followed her, sensing that Yao had wanted him out as well.

They strolled slowly back to the house. The plum trees that lined the path dropped swirling pink petals on them. Kiku noticed how Mei seemed to fit in perfectly with these flowers. The small flowers and the girl in front of him seemed to be of the same spirit, graceful and petite. She was like the blossoms themselves, delicate but always persistent.

"Ah, the stars are out!" Mei's voice caught his attention. "Look! You can see the entire galaxy, Japan-san!"

She was right. Kiku picked out the shining Jupiter to the east, and the Big Dipper to the north.

"Er, you know, um…" he started to say.

"What is it?"

He swallowed thickly. "Y-you can call m-me Kiku." He was glad that the path was dimly lit and hid his face, because for some unknown reason it felt like it was aflame. He had suggested that out of the blue because it was weird that Mei and he were the only ones still using the formal country titles. _Right?_

"Really? That's great! Kiku, you can call me Mei from now on too!" _She is really happy,_ he realized. His heart gave another one of those odd flutters.

Mei grinned broadly. _So Kiku considers me a friend!_ She thought. _We're finally on first-name basis. Most of the children of the village never thought of me as a friend before, but that doesn't matter anymore! _

"Yeah, all right, I'll call you that." Kiku decided that he'll need to get his cardiac system checked soon. He wasn't exactly that young after all. But even being more than a thousand years old, the stars above them were still much, much older than him. Much older than Yao, even.

"I wonder how old the stars are," he said out loud.

"Yao says that they're the oldest things in this world," Mei replied. "They've been up there, looking down upon us for millions of years. They see all the happy things we experience and all the sad ones too, that we have to go through. The stars watch us come into this world, and watch us leave. Tonight they saw the baby horse come. They'll see him grow up and go, too. But even then they'll always be here."

"Kind of like us," Kiku said softly.

"Yes, I think so too." They had reached the inside of the cottage now. Mei smiled at him. "You know, Kiku, you never told me. How old are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How old is your country, and how old are _you_?"

"Japan has been around for more than two thousand years." He told her. "But I still seem to be about eighteen or so."

"Oh, I see." They entered the cottage. "Taiwan has been a nation for only about a few hundred years. That's a fraction of the age of your country. I think I'm around sixteen." She yawned deeply again. "You're pretty old."

"Not as old as Yao."

"No. China is more than four thousand years old, him being alive all that time. But Yao looks to be no more than thirty." Mei rubbed her eyes wearily. She was really exhausted after all the events that day, and couldn't hold out any longer.

"You should go to sleep…" Kiku said to her quietly. "…Mei."

She grinned, feeling her heart light whenever she is with her friend. "And you too, Kiku! Good night!" The door shut with a click.

On the other side of the door, the boy whispered inaudibly, "Good night, Mei."

* * *

That night in his bed, Kiku replayed the scene under the plum blossoms over and over again in his head. He recalled his time at sea, and the crew who were the first to ever tell him about what romantic "love" was. Yao, ironically being the one who brought him up, never bothered to tell him about this type of things.

And also ironically, just months after this enlightenment, his crew rebelled, put him on a tiny canoe, and sailed off back to Japan.

_That can't be it. _He frowned and tossed around on his mattress. _Why would I think of her that way? I have no time for frivolous things such as love, and especially with someone like her, who is so different from me. We're on first name basis as friends, and nothing more. Period. _

But even as he tried to fall asleep, the thoughts and doubts lingered in Kiku's mind. _Though regardless of romance, I do think that Mei is the first _true _friend I've had in all these years…_

He pulled the covers over his head, and chanted a steady rhythm in his head. _She's my friend and nothing more. She's my friend and nothing more. Nothing more. Nothing more…_

* * *

**A/N: **Please review, follow, and favorite! Thanks to the people who have already done so. I appreciate it greatly. I know some people don't feel like writing, so I'll make it easy on you guys. This is a method I saw in another fanfic:

Copy and Paste in the review box:

_This is good; keep going!_

_Update soon. _

_I want yaoi~_

_I feel like this is incest. _

_Moves too slow. Hurry up. _


	6. Visit to Vietnam's

**_Five: Visit to Vietnam's_**

"Yao, hurry up! Let's go to Auntie Viet's!"

Mei waved her hand at Yao, who was trying to wrap up a pot of steaming dumplings. He carefully covered the pot with a piece of bright red cloth and turned to glare at Mei. "Why don't you and Kiku help me out, aru? We have to take the bubble tea and the sweet rice, too!"

"I know," Mei said impatiently. "Kiku and I already have all that." She gestured to the boy next to her holding a crock pot filled with bubble tea and her own platter of steamy white rice. "You're the last one, Yao!"

"Ai yah," he muttered. "Give me a second, Mei. I'm not as fast as I used to be." He tied up the bundle with a length of hemp and set the container slowly into a bamboo basket then said to the two, "All right, now put the tea and the rice in here and…"

But Mei had already set her plate and the crock pot down in the basket with a loud _clang_. Yao cringed at the noise and clucked worriedly.

"Ai yah, you'll break the dishes, Mei!"

"It's fine, Yao! Let's go already!" She shouted, rushing to the door. "_Come on!_"

Looking at her from behind, Kiku sighed at the Chinese man's pace and walked by her, glancing back at Yao, who was still trying to straighten out the pots and platters in the basket.

Vietnam had invited them all to her place for tea, and Mei was ecstatic. Kiku, however, was less enthusiastic about the invitation. He remembered the days in the far past when he had eagerly went to Auntie's house, just like Mei. But now, Vietnam was just another person from the past to face. She'd no doubt wonder why he was back to living with Yao…

Glancing out at the green and serene scenery, he sighed. A walk to Aunt Vietnam's place would take an hour or so. The birds and the little animals would keep them company on the trail, and Kiku started humming a Japanese tune with a lighter mood. But maybe it won't be so bad. Viet might have changed over the years, like how he and Yao have changed.

Suddenly, Kiku felt a heavy weigh slipping onto his back. "What the…" He looked behind him and saw Yao fastening the straps of the bamboo carrier around his waist. The food in their china containers clinked unsafely. Kiku frowned. "Yao, why do _I_ have to carry this?"

Yao replied casually, "Well, Kiku, if you were a four thousand year old man with lower back problems, would you carry this yourself? Or would you rather make someone more than two eons younger than you do it? Just bear with it for an hour, boy!"

Kiku huffed. "Fine." He adjusted the rough bamboo straps awkwardly. "Let's go."

They set a steady pace on the dirt path behind the cottage heading south with the morning sun peeking out shyly of the trees by their side. The shadows of the foliage imprinted themselves on their backs, and the sun warmed their heads. Mei danced ahead, shouting at the older two to hurry along. She giggled heartily as she compared them to crawling turtles in her head.

Mei skipped merrily, and felt her entire self pulsing with excitement at seeing her dear aunt again.

Aunt Viet was Yao's younger sister. When Mei was younger, they would visit each other all the time, and her favorite part of Aunt Viet's visits was always having tea with her. Viet was a strong woman; she made out her life by herself, living alone in the Vietnamese countryside. The hard work had toughened her, so Viet wasn't one to smile very often, unlike Mei. But for the cheerful girl, Auntie could never help herself. She laughed when Mei and Yao visit, and those were also the times when she smiled her slight smiles the most often.

How she loved Aunt Viet! But Mei's lighthearted banter did little to make Kiku less nervous about seeing the Vietnamese woman again.

Kiku didn't understand why she was so obsessed with her aunt. He never remembered anything particularly interesting about Viet, other than the fact that she defended herself with a long paddle…but then, it had been quite a long time ago.

Yao, on the other hand, had smiled, nodded, and talked little, mostly to reply her endless streams of questions and comments. Kiku breathed heavily from the weight of the food, and he realized that he was so focused on trying not to spill the food he'd barely heard most of Mei's chatter. Occasionally she'd ask him something, but he just grunted and nodded. He was very glad when the quaint little house came into sight over the hill, and his steps quickened, along with Mei's and Yao's.

As they neared the stone house, the door swung open and an elegant woman in a long green dress stepped forward. Mei ran to her with delight, while Yao smiled broadly and greeted the woman. Kiku hung back, staring at the one dressed in green.

_Aunt Vietnam…_ she really hasn't changed very much, he thought. How long ago was it when he'd last seen her? Seventy-five years ago? Eighty-five? Kiku shook his head. Viet's dark hair, much like Yao's, was gathered in a neat ponytail at the back of her head. Her golden eyes sparkled intelligently, and her usual tight lips revealed a hint of a smile as she embraced Mei.

"Oh, Aunt Viet!" the younger one sighed. "It's been a while! I'm so glad you invited us over for tea!"

"Yes, Mei," Viet patted her head. "I've missed you." She glanced up, and her sharp eyes focused in on Kiku. "I see you have someone else with you, Yao. Long time no see, Kiku."

"And you too, Viet," he said stiffly. He had dreaded this moment for the entire trip. She had heard about him running away for sure, he knew. But she certainly wouldn't know of the real reason of why he went away, Kiku reminded himself. Nevertheless, he was back now, but Viet wouldn't mention anything; she would draw her own conclusions quietly, and she would realize his shame and failure.

"Huh?" Mei looked at the two of them. "Aunt Viet, you know Kiku…" Looking around, she saw Kiku's rigid expression, Viet's pursed smile, and Yao's dry chuckle. They were all looking at each other and no one said a word. Mei felt almost left out at that moment. Was she really the only one who didn't know about Yao's other charge? Xiang and Yong Soo surely knew. She must be the only one left in the dark, because Yao had never said anything about it.

"Yes, Mei," Viet said to her. "When Kiku was younger, I would visit him and Yao too." She nodded at the three of them as the tight smile left her face, replaced by the small, warm expression. "What a nice reunion we have. Kiku, that basket seems like it's bothering you. Come inside, everyone, and we'll eat!"

* * *

"Yao, you shouldn't have brought all this!" Viet exclaimed happily as they unpacked the plates of dumplings, sweet rice, and the pot of bubble tea. "I was supposed to be the host!"

Yao shrugged good-naturedly. "Well, I didn't want to come here empty-handed, aru. These are just some small snacks I threw together. Eat up, eat up!" They gathered around the round mahogany table filled with food. Viet had prepared small spring rolls filled with fresh garden vegetables, bowls of steamy noodle soup, and mango pudding.

The little house was filled with aromas of Asian cuisine. Kiku breathed in deeply. He realized that he had missed Aunt Viet's traditional and simple cooking after all these years.

His stomach growled loudly as he surveyed the table hungrily like a hawk after its prey. The past hour of carrying that weight on his back had rendered him ravenous. As Yao and Viet chatted, he sat down on a wooden-gilded chair and grabbed the chopsticks, reaching for a piece of spring roll.

"Ai yah!" Yao's cry made the boy look up, alarmed. "Kiku, what is wrong with you?! Don't be so eager to eat; let us sit down first and talk for a little!"

"Oh, it's all right," Viet assured him coolly. "He is hungry. We all are! Let's sit down and talk."

Kiku smiled gratefully. Vietnam had changed. Before, she had been just as strict as Yao about table manners and such rules, but now she was slightly more lenient. Could it have been Mei who had softened her over the past decades?

Yao huffed. "Viet, you have no idea! This boy has no table manners whatsoever. You should see him at home! Mei's manners are so much better…"

Their conversation faded into the background as Kiku piled his bowl with the hot food. Mei, sitting by him, laughed quietly.

"Kiku, slow down," she told him while filling her own bowl with noodles. "You're going to choke!"

"Hmm," he replied through big mouthfuls of food. The overlapping flavors and tastes flooded his tongue with every bite, and everything tuned out as he ate. Food was definitely the most important thing right now.

Mei, watching him wolf down the snacks, decided to join the adults' talk. "Aunt Viet, what have you been up to?"

"Yes, we haven't heard from you in a while, aru!" Yao added, reaching for his cup of green tea.

Viet ladled some bubble tea into her bowl and said thoughtfully, "America-san has been visiting me quite often nowadays."

"America-san? That annoying blonde man with the weird pet?"

"Yes, it seems that he has taken an interest in rice planting." Viet said. "It's very strange, isn't it?"

"Yes," Mei murmured, nodding slowly. Yao had once told her about America-san, who was also known as Alfred Jones. For some odd and irrational reason, he had an alien friend named _Tony_. Tony, with his large, glinting red eyes and stick thin structure, never failed to creep Mei out as Yao described him.

She had never seen Alfred and Tony, and honestly, she didn't want to.

The duo ate greasy and unhealthy American food such as hamburgers and soda all the time. It was a wonder how they are not incredibly obese like a great amount of Americans. According to Yao, the giant consumption of fast food over the years had made him one of the dumbest nations mentally. She didn't have a very high opinion of America-san, and couldn't imagine in her wildest dreams why he would suddenly start visiting Aunt Viet to do…_rice planting_?!

"How odd," Yao said, and then he became suddenly concerned. "Viet, does he have any plans, maybe, to force some kind of treaty or weird political demands, aru? It might be why he is here!"

"I can't say yet," she replied, heaving a sigh. "America-san has only been visiting for a little while, and he hasn't brought up anything like that." Viet took a sip of the bubble tea. "Oh, delicious! Mei, did you make this? You are getting very good at cooking!"

Mei beamed proudly. No one could best her Taiwanese cuisine! "Thank you, Aunt Viet!"

"You're always welcome. And speaking of visitors lately," Viet mused. "Li Xiang just paid me a brief visit not too long ago."

"Big brother Xiang?" Mei leaned forward. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing much, really, other than that it's all going well at his place and he wished that his business had taken him to China, so he could've visited you and Yao." She winked. "And he got something for all of us!"

Yao smiled and Mei gasped, delighted. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you later!" Viet grinned slyly and put a finger to her lips.

Kiku, having finished everything on his plate for the time, looked up from his bowl curiously. He saw Mei's wide beam as she chattered with Yao and he tilted his head in confusion. _What could've made her so happy?_ Viet was the only one who met his eyes and she said, "Kiku, do you want to look at the garden with Yao later? I planted some new experimental fruits back there."

"S-Sure," he muttered, a little confused. What were they talking about as he was so absorbed in the food? Was it about him? Kiku shook his head and ladled more noodles into his bowl.

After all, food always came first.

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe~dissed America~ ;p

So there you kind of have a side pairing, America x Vietnam...

Review, favorite, and follow! Or, copy and paste whatever you want:

_Good so far - keep going!_

_When until the adventure? _

_Romance is good/ bad/ okay._

**Readers, if you have enough drive to click that little "Next" button, I am fairly certain you can copy and paste a pre-written review into the box down there...**


	7. Talk in the Garden and Xiang's Gifts

**_In which Kiku says something shocking...and something about Mei's big brother is revealed..._**

* * *

**_Six: Talk in the Garden and Xiang's Gifts_**

Aunt Viet had requested to talk to Mei privately, in her storeroom in the back of the house. Mei nodded and smiled at Kiku before she followed Viet to the storeroom. As Kiku stepped out the back door, his eyes lingered on the dim little room. _What could be so important that Viet has to tell her that neither Yao nor I could hear? _He wondered, his brows furrowing. But the boy shook his head; it wasn't his place to ask. Viet could tell whatever secrets she wanted to Mei. It did not concern him.

Outside the quaint little house was a sizable flower and vegetable garden. The spring nurtured the early bloomers of the earth as small sprigs of green poked out of the dark, rich soil. Viet had a knack for growing things, he realized. Her garden had a large assortment of greens and her rice fields kept her with more than enough to eat and sell. Yao had a garden too, but his wasn't nearly as prosperous. The carrots from his garden were less plump than Viet's carrots, and his lettuces were smaller and only half as bright in the rich emerald color. Nevertheless, it had never tasted bad and always kept the three of them from hunger. _However,_ Kiku decided, _the large, juicy fruits on the plum trees back at home could compensate for the average-looking garden._

Viet's garden was divided into two parts: a larger vegetable garden containing a large plot of land filled with overturned soil and poles for vine plants, and a smaller flower garden plot filled with small buds of blossoms that were yet to mature. In just a few weeks, this entire area would be filled with colors and fragrances of blooming flowers.

As he wandered to the end of the garden on a small dirt path, Kiku found Yao kneeling by a picket fence at the edge of the patch, working away with a small shovel. Kiku squatted down by him quietly and picked up a spade, poking the earth experimentally.

"You have to use more muscle than that, aru!"

"Right," Kiku muttered. He drove the spade in with a little more force, and then flipped the dirt over. A small earthworm wiggled out, confused, then burrowed back into the soil. Kiku frowned, and dug his fingers into the dirt, feeling around for the worm. If he remembered right, the little creatures did harm to gardens by eating the roots and seeds.

"Leave it alone," Yao said, watching Kiku trying to find the worm. "They help farmers by loosening the soil. Do you not know that?"

The younger one blinked and pulled his hand out from the ground. "Oh. I forgot, I guess."

Yao snorted. "I thought as much. You used to be pretty good at farming and planting things, Kiku."

"Oh." He said again, uncomfortable. Why had Viet wanted the two of them to talk? It was so awkward, especially because Yao wasn't yelling at him today. He shook his head and asked instead, "Why are you tending Aunt Viet's garden?"

Yao waved his hand, gesturing at the vicinity of the backyard. "Well, look at this place, boy. It's beautiful, compared to our own garden at home, aru. Its aura of life and youth makes me want to help out, at least a little bit." His eyes swept over the young green plants in their beds. "Besides, Viet said that I was welcome to."

"I see," Kiku whispered. He could see in his mind Viet in the hot and humid sun, cultivating the land and making magic and new life form from the wet soil. Working with dirtied hands for hours outside, Viet must've been proud of herself for such a wonderful turnout. He dug his spade deeper into the ground, unearthing more worms and weeds.

It was nostalgic, almost, as he loosened the soil. He knew that this was something he'd done often in the past.

Yao watched him carefully and said, "You know, Kiku, for the past many, _many_ decades I had to do all the gardening by myself. It was a relief when Mei finally came under my care, about sixty-five years ago. She is such a sweet girl, aru. And her gardening skills are just as well, if not better than what yours once were."

Yao's hint, blatantly obvious, dropped like a bomb between them.

Kiku twisted his spade around in the earth as the peace silently established between them broke away in an instant. Gritting his teeth, he turned and guiltily realized that Yao was patiently waiting for a response.

"I had to go. You know that, Yao." It was time to paint his story again.

Yao threw down his shovel and got to his feet, glaring at him. "No, I don't, actually. Living life the simple way, the way men did four thousand years ago, is the easiest and the smartest! Why can't you be content with that? Hasn't that rebellion amongst your crew taught you anything at all?!"

"Do not talk to me about that rebellion!" Kiku snapped. Dropping his spade, he rose to his feet as well. Kiku swallowed thickly, and lowered his voice again, afraid of attracting attention from Viet and Mei. "The mutineers taught me one thing, Yao. It taught me that I was selfish. Too selfish to see beyond my own interests to the needs of others, and too proud as well. I deserved to have drowned that night when Mei found me. It was my punishment for being egotistical." _Where are these words coming from? _Kiku thought in frenzy. _This lie…is going too far! But I don't have a choice… But at least I should put some truth in what I'm saying. _

He took a breath and continued. "But the lesson they _didn't_ teach me was to give up on my goals. If anything, I know now that there would be many hardships between me and my destination. Getting thrown out of my ship was just one; there would probably be more to come. But I won't give up, Yao!"

"Then perhaps someday one of those hardships will become your downfall, aru." Yao replied coolly.

The harsh silence was like the deadly quietness after a bomb had exploded. They glared at each other intensely, like two prideful lions that refused to back down.

"Don't you see? I want to live my life as fully as I can! I don't care if the hardships will lead to destruction. I just wanted to leave this bubble that you built for me! At one point, you were young too, wanting freedom and independence!" He was a lot better at lying than he ever thought he'd be…

"What is your goal, then? What is this _final destination_ you talked about? Explain to me properly." Yao, with his arms crossed, moved not an inch as he scanned Kiku's eyes. He frowned. "I see you don't even know what it is. You just want to go blindly into the world and do whatever it is you do, and 'meet some hardships' and then maybe _die_ along the way!"

Kiku stepped forward. "I won't 'die along the way'. But even if my goal isn't clear, I know what I want. I want to learn about the world, not through those textbooks, or pictures, or anything like that. To see it in person was completely different! Because…" he paused as he thought about that word, debating whether to say it or not. This word could be the most convincing factor in this conversation to keep the Mikado's secret. Kiku finally decided to say it on an impulse. "Because YOLO!"

"What?" The Chinese man looked up. "What did you say? Yo-low…?"

"I said, YOLO." Kiku repeated himself.

"Well, what does that mean?" Yao asked, annoyed. "Are you still talking about that glow in the dark yo-yo that you wanted a couple centuries ago?"

"No, it's not the yo-yo. _YOLO_ is a phrase I learned in the western nations, particularly at America's place. It stands for _You Only Live Once_._"_

Yao sighed, exasperated. "Kiku, don't give me that western crap! The old way and the eastern way are always the best way! You'll realize someday!"

"No, _you'll_ realize that you are falling behind the other countries. Yao, being old, you have to accept some of the new culture."

"Fine." He picked up the shovel and returned to turning the garden soil over. Kiku did the same, both returning to their thoughts.

"It doesn't even make any sense, aru."

"What doesn't?" Kiku asked, startled.

"YOLO. It says that you only live once, but the stupid thing is…you live forever, Kiku."

The boy opened his mouth to protest, but closed it as the revelation dawned upon him. _Wait, but I do live forever. The phrase only applies to mortal humans, then! YOLO wouldn't work for me, because I have infinite time to do anything! _

_Except Yao is only half-right in this case. My quest has a time limit…_

Yao chuckled at his embarrassed and wordless expression. The tense atmosphere of just a few moments ago was released. "See, what did I tell you? Pop culture is for losers."

"No, it's not," Kiku said weakly, but he was relieved that he hadn't let Emperor's secret out. Yao just laughed harder and patted his back with a _thump_, completely fallen for his words.

"Yes, it is, but it's all right. I do understand, a little bit, at least. A boy has to have his rebellious and independent phases. I know I've had them, even if I don't remember. Ah, there was something back in the days with one of those emperors, but it's not important. Haha, it'll be a good story for another time, though.

"Now, we've bothered Viet for enough, aru. She let me poke around her garden, but I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate it if we mess up too much of her basil patch. Go and get Mei. We're leaving and I need her help to pack up."

"O-Okay." Kiku stood up and brushed himself off. As he looked back at Yao, he stopped hesitantly and bowed his head. "Yao, I'm sorry." Sorry that he ran away. Sorry that everything he'd just said was false.

"Ah, well, it's not the problem right now. Go on!" Kiku rushed off, his heart still uneasy with the untruthfulness of everything he told the older man.

But behind him, Yao just shook his head, still laughing softly. _The young people of this world!_ He thought. _They are an interesting bunch, with their pointless pop culture and their YOLO!_

* * *

Aunt Viet had a collection of paddles that she used for self-defense. They were sturdy wooden boards attached to long poles that she could easily wield and brandish. Most of the long paddles were made of plain polished wood, but some had metal-tipped edges that looked extremely painful. Viet kept a few more ornate paddles in a case at the back of the little house. They were decorated with red talismans hanging and jade encrusted in the pole. The paddles shined dimly in the unlighted room as Mei and her aunt entered.

"So, what did big brother give you?" Mei asked eagerly.

Viet rolled her long sleeves back and revealed her wrist, encircled by a thin golden band with a delicate charm of a pink lotus flower on it. Lotus flowers were Vietnam's national flower, as well as Auntie's favorite.

"It's so pretty," Mei breathed. The lotus on the bracelet glinted like a cat's eye. It was so realistic, like there was an actual flower floating on Viet's wrist. She almost lost her breath just staring at it.

"Yes. It's made of very thin ceramic and painted by the finest craftsmen of Hong Kong, he told me," Viet said. "But this is what he got for you." She reached behind her and pulled out a small paper box the size of her palm.

Mei opened the box quickly and her eyes widened as she admired the beautiful item within. "This is beautiful," she gasped.

Xiang had given her an elaborately decorated golden hair clip. There was a pale pink plum flower almost as big as her palm attached to the top. Mei stroked it carefully. The silky material ran over her finger like the smooth currents of a gentle stream. The different layers of silk, colored in various shades of pink, overlapped each other like the skirts of a graceful ballerina. Strands of ribbons cascaded from the flower, and she realized that it was tied into a small bow at the top. There were two small strings of pearl as well, swaying elegantly with a talisman of good luck threaded in the middle.

Viet clicked her tongue and shook her head. "That Xiang! He thinks money grows on trees behind his house!"

"Wait," Mei said. "There's a note!" She fished a small card out from the bottom of the cushioned box. It read,

_For my dear Mei._

_This hair piece was made especially for you in England. One of my colleagues had some connections, and I beseeched him to do a special job, just for you. I hope that you like this plum blossom, and that it's not too out of your style. The silks were imported from the Arabian Peninsula, and the pearls were from the coral reefs of Australia. _

_ I can picture you wearing this hair piece in my mind. You will look absolutely stunning, like the brilliant flowers in the bleak winter. _

_ I hope with all my heart that I can visit you and Yao soon. _

_As ever, and yours truly, _

_Xiang_

_PS: Please tell Yao for me that my finances are fine; this bit of extravagance was nothing, and he really doesn't need to worry. I am doing very well. _

Viet shook her head again and whistled lowly as she read over Mei's shoulder. "He's a fancy flirt, that silly boy." She turned to Mei, who was still holding the hair pin and note numbly. "Mei, let's put it on you!"

"Oh, right," she mumbled. Big brother Xiang went through all that just to get this for her? It was rather out of her style…but the girl thought that she would happily wear it for special occasions. Mei imagined Xiang in England, hurrying to different stores in the terrible weather to find different craftsmen so the beautiful flower barrette could be finished in time for his visit back to Asia. She smiled down at the flower; Xiang really was a wonderful person!

Mei allowed Viet to fashion the pin in her hair, by her temple. Despite its size, the flower was surprisingly light as she turned her head in the mirror. The pearls glistened as the bit of light reflected off of its surface. Mei's usually dull brown hair seemed suddenly much more…_glamorous?_ She wondered. _Is that the word?_

Viet chuckled lightly as Mei stared at herself unbelievingly in the mirror. "Who knew, your big brother Xiang was right! You do look really pretty in that, Mei!"

"Thanks, Aunt Viet!" She blushed and embraced her aunt. Viet was surprised for a moment, but then she smiled and returned the embrace. They stood in each others' arms, laughing softly as the plum flower in Mei's hair brushed against her aunt's cheek.

"Listen, Mei," she said quietly, serious all of a sudden. "You'll be leaving for Taiwan, soon, right?"

"Yes," the girl replied, puzzled. "Yao will be letting me leave to live there this spring. Why do you ask, Aunt?"

"Well, it is in your interest to know this. I found out something about a certain spirit that lives there a while ago."

"A spirit?" Mei's eyes widened. "That's fascinating! What is the spirit like? What does it do?"

"It's not a good spirit at all; it's very speculative and powerful. It's called the—"

"Ahem."

A dry cough made the two look towards the doorway. Kiku, with a look of extreme annoyance on his face, stepped into the room. He frowned at them disapprovingly and said, "Mei, we're getting ready to leave. Yao needs help with the pots and plates."

"Oh, sure," Mei started to say that she wanted to finish taking to her aunt, but one irate glare from Kiku made her close her mouth silently. "Oh…I'll be right there." She nodded apologetically to Viet for their unfinished talk, and then turned to leave the room. Viet whispered by her ear, "I'll tell you later, so don't forget!" Mei nodded again, and left the room, glancing at Kiku from her peripheral vision. _Why is he looking so annoyed? I wonder what has gotten into him…_

Viet stepped out the room after her, and noticed the dark look on Kiku's face as he studied the plum flower in Mei's hair. All previous thoughts of the spirit left her mind as she studied Kiku's narrowed eyes curiously.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it," Viet commented nonchalantly. "Especially on Mei. Xiang had it made for her in England."

The boy sniffed and closed the door behind her. "Whatever."

His expression of irritation had not gone easily overlooked by Viet. _It seemed almost like jealousy,_ she thought, amused._ But surely not of Mei's gift. Now come to think of it, Kiku had never had a good relationship with Xiang, did he…_

* * *

After Yao sent him to fetch Mei, Kiku had crept quietly to the storeroom so he would not disturb the women talking inside. But then he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"…Your big brother Xiang was right! You do look really pretty in that, Mei!" Viet's voice floated through the open doorway to the boy standing in the shadow by the entrance.

_Big brother Xiang?!_ A scowl found its way onto his face. _That phony, good-for-nothing womanizer!_ Kiku narrowed his eyes. Bad memories were always associated with thoughts of Xiang, so he had always tried hard to not to think about him. But when those memories come flooding back, he almost always felt the rare heat of the bubbling anger boil in his stomach.

Xiang lived with Kiku and Yao for a short amount of time. He was the perfect model child in Yao's mind, and between the two of them Xiang never failed to make Kiku feel insecure in some way. Xiang was obedient and hardworking, listening quietly to whatever Yao wanted to say. He was the ideal type of boy; unlike Kiku, who was quietly headstrong with ambitious dreams, Xiang followed Yao like a puppy and got everything he wanted from the older man.

But behind that angelic mask was a devil who knew how to toy and fool with people to get what he wanted. Xiang faced Kiku with poisonous but sugar-coated words and constantly compared the two of them in front of Yao. He did it so nonchalantly too, that Kiku didn't even realize what was happening the first few times. He too, had almost fallen for Xiang's innocent façade. But after weeks of being blamed for being a bad child, Kiku had learned about the other charge's darker side the hard way.

_"Yao, I've already done all of my chores," _Xiang would say in a singsong voice._ "But I don't know about Kiku. He was out playing in the mud and now he's getting it all over the place." _

And Kiku, who had fallen into a pit of mud with a pile of clean laundry and was dripping head to toe with the stinking sludge, would trudge back into the house with his head hung. Xiang, who had witnessed his fall and did nothing to help, would only gloat and coo, _"My, Kiku! How did you manage to get so dirty?"_ So Kiku would have to explain himself to the annoyed and irate Yao. But of course, his words didn't stand a chance against Xiang's sweet persuasion.

One day, when they were physically about fifteen, Xiang asked for a large amount of money to leave and make his own living in Hong Kong. Yao had agreed reluctantly to his request, claiming that it was educational and would be for the best. A tearful farewell was shared, but Kiku never felt happier. He was finally free of that butt-kissing conman! But to the surprise of them all, in a mere few decades, Hong Kong was declared the wealthiest trading port in the eastern hemisphere.

Kiku had asked before too, if he could leave to make his own living in Japan. But he had been shot down by Yao's harsh words saying, _"You're definitely old enough, but are you sure you know what you are doing? Xiang was allowed to go because he was practical and he knows what he's doing. Wait another few hundred years, aru, and we'll see if you're ready!" _

Even though over the years Xiang had faded from their conversations, his achievements and words never left Kiku's mind.

So he'd taken matters into his own hands, quite differently than how Xiang did it.

Kiku had tried to leave and go out on his own, but it obviously hadn't turned out very well. The thoughts made him grow angrier and angrier by the moment, and he shook his head angrily, willing the bad memories to dissipate from his mind. Remembering what he'd been sent here for, he stepped into the storeroom and cleared his throat louder than needed.

"Ahem."

Mei and Viet looked up. Kiku felt ashamed all of a sudden. He had interrupted their talk, hadn't he? Hiding his embarrassment with a frown, he forced himself to go on.

"Mei, we're getting ready to leave. Yao needs help with the pots and plates."

But something glimmering in her hair caught Kiku's eyes. He took a small step forward and his eyes widened. It was a giant pink flower hair piece, made of silk and set with pearls and ribbons. He felt extremely annoyed once again. Was this what her big brother got for her that looked so well on her?

Getting a closer look of the flower as Mei passed by, Kiku decided that it was indeed from Xiang; the design, loud but not ugly at all, was definitely his style.

Viet commented on the beautiful accessory as she followed out of the storeroom after Mei, but Kiku only glared at the pink flower floating in the girl's long brown hair and muttered, "Whatever."

What does Xiang have that he doesn't, anyway? Why does he care about the fact that the snaky weirdo made Mei so happy? Kiku scowled in disgust. It didn't matter to him. Not at all! He vowed to push her big brother from his mind forever. He shouldn't waste energy even _thinking_ about that stupid and evil trickster!

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the bamboo basket was strapped back onto Kiku's back. The empty containers clinked against each other, making him nervous again even though the food was already gone.

Watching the trio depart, Viet waved cheerfully. _I hope they'll visit again soon, _she thought. _I really didn't get to talk to Kiku that much today, but I hope he got his problem with Yao sorted out… _Their three shadows, cast by the mid-afternoon sun, disappeared into the distance. Viet went back into the house. _Is there something I forgot?_ She suddenly realized. _Was there something I forgot to say to them?_ She frowned and shrugged. _Ah, I'll know when it comes to me. _

* * *

**A/N: Hong Kong is really OOC in this...but for a reason! You will find out soon if you haven't already realized. :) ****Follow, favorite, and review****! Thank you for reading and check out **

_**Music to Your Ears - Hetalia *hetero* drabbles inspired by various songs**_

**and **

_**Princess Mononoke: The Novelization**_


	8. The Walk Home

**_Seven: The Walk Home_**

Keeping the ill memories of Xiang out of his mind was not easy, because Mei talked about her beloved big brother the entire way back for one whole torturous hour. Yao conversed with her happily, unaware of the fact that a few feet behind him, Kiku stalked the path angrily, his fists clenched tightly.

_Why is that sneak so wonderful to the eyes of those two? And what is so great about that flower anyway?_ The boy warily eyed the pink blossom, still clipped in Mei's hair. _It's way too extravagant and bulky for Mei. She looks better without it. _But he found himself turning red suddenly as he held the picture of her smiling face in his mind.

Huffing lividly, he shifted the bamboo carrier around on his back. The rough straps still cut into his back painfully, but now the ache was dulled and Kiku barely recognized it. The bitter memories of Xiang still wouldn't leave him no matter what. The decades of insults, constant trickery, and the injustice of it ate at him. Mei's so-called big brother, unbeknownst to her or even Yao, was a scheming wolf hiding under the cover of a little sheep.

Kiku gritted his teeth together at the thought of Mei being deceived by the cunning wiles of that terrible man. Xiang would hurt her with his winsome guile one day for sure. Kiku had always been aware of him being a notorious but charming heartbreaker. Mei was so innocent, and he was so sly. Kiku wondered about Xiang's true intentions in getting close to Mei. Perhaps it was all for political reasons, to better the relationship for economic purposes.

But then maybe he liked her a lot. And not as a little sister. Kiku honestly didn't know. All he knew was that he would have to protect her from the big brother she thought was so kind and dear.

"Kiku, what do you think?" Mei's voice suddenly entered his mind. She was grinning up at him in her usual cheerful and sincere manner.

"What?" He muttered, pulled out his train of thoughts.

"The flower! It's really pretty, isn't it? Big brother Xiang has really good taste!"

Kiku paused as Mei's words echoed for a moment in his head.

Just hearing her refer to Xiang as "big brother" again, then saying that he has really good taste was the last straw—tic marks appeared on his forehead and his fists clenched until the knuckles turned white. _No, not this…_He almost never lost control, but now he felt himself boil over with anger and…

"It's not even that pretty!" He shouted suddenly.

Kiku's voice exploded deafeningly on the quiet country road, but he barely noticed. "Xiang's just a stupid playboy with cheesy, fancy lines! Why are you two so worked up over it?! He's nothing but a phony fraud!"

All three of them stopped dead in their tracks. Mei gasped sharply and Yao narrowed his eyes. Kiku gulped, regretting his outburst instantly. _And it's not like I even care!_ His mind spun furiously, and his entire face turned red with shame. _What have I done?!_

But before he knew it, there was a stinging _slap _across his face, and he grew scarlet, from both the painful slap and the humiliation. Holding his cheek, Kiku glanced at Mei, who scowled at him with tears pricking at the edges of her eyes.

_How could he?_ Mei thought, feeling the sour tears welling up. Her chest ached with fury. Kiku's words had hit her like a bullet. Her head whirled._ How could he say things like that about my brother?! I thought he was my friend!_

"Y-You slapped me!" The boy hissed at her, shocked that she could've done something so unlike herself. His mouth hung agape, partly embarrassed at the pain that Mei had inflicted upon him and partly furious at the nerve of this girl in front of him.

Kiku held his hand to his face tenderly, feeling the area swell up. This was no casual slap; his cheek would be left with a decent sized hand mark.

"Yes, I did," she said, trying to keep her voice strong, but it wavered nonetheless. "And if you ever say something like that about Xiang again, I _will_ slap you again—harder!"

Biting her lip, she glared daggers at Kiku and blinked fast, trying to keep the tears from falling. But they slid gently down her cheek despite her efforts, and she cursed herself for not being able to control them. What Kiku said was a horrible, immature insult that shouldn't have bothered her that much, but then why did she feel like her chest was about to burst? He had insulted both her brother and her new gift badly, but which one was really the factor making her cry?

Mei did not notice Kiku's eyes widen as he watched more tears fall from her defiant eyes.

She raised her unhurt hand threateningly. Mei didn't want to admit it, but the other hand was red and it stung with the impact. There was a numbing sensation of a million needles pricking her fingers and she curled it up in the fabrics of her skirt, trying to ignore the smarting hand.

"You don't know what he's really like, you clueless girl!" Kiku yelled nevertheless. "Xiang's not who you think he is! Take my word, he's a selfish and messed up man who plays with all the girls he meets! You're going to end up getting hurt by him, Mei! Listen to me for your own good; I'm just trying to help you!"

Renewed anger flooded into Mei. Her eyebrows shot up and she gaped at his words.

_How dare he?! _All reasonable thoughts fled her mind and the tears streamed down her face openly. Feeling like a volcano on the verge of a violent eruption, she raised her hand to strike him on the cheek again. The blinding rage was manipulating her hand, but someone stopped her in midair with a firm grip on her wrist.

"Mei!" Yao stepped between the two of them and forced them apart roughly. "This is enough! What has gotten into both of you, aru? Apologize to each other. Right now!" He barked.

Mei looked up, shocked by the sudden intrusion. Quickly shaking the surprised expression from her face, she yanked her hand from the hold of her guardian callously and glowered at the person in front of her. He scowled back at her, and neither said a word for several long moments.

"Well?" Yao snapped impatiently. "I'm waiting!"

"I'm sorry," Mei muttered at last, reluctantly. Hiding one hand behind the folds of her skirt, she crossed it defiantly. _But how did it turn out this way? _She thought, still trying to blink back the tears. _I just asked him for his opinion!_

Kiku gritted his teeth with frustration. Trying to help these two see the true nature of Xiang would be near impossible. Both of them were so convinced by his snaky charm that they were blind to the terrible things he's done. Kiku decided that he was really the only one who saw through Xiang's guise. He huffed and growled, "I'm sorry."

"That's better," Yao said. "And when we get home, you two can consider what you've done—without dinner!"

Mei turned on her heels abruptly and sprinted the rest of the way home, the wind blowing dryly on her burning face. She turned a deaf ear to Yao's cry after her. _Big brother Xiang is the kindest person I know next to Yao and Viet! _She thought angrily_. How could Kiku, that terrible jerk, say something about him like that?! _

Her long brown hair flew into her face, and she tenderly pushed the strands aside. At the same time, she removed the flower hair piece. It would not do to have it fall off on the country path. Mei clutched the gift to her chest, and when the cottage appeared in the distance, she increased her speed until she reached the front door.

Mei paused at the entrance to the backyard garden with the plum trees. Finally, with a split decision, she burst into the yard and scaled the highest tree to the very top branch. This was at least a place where she could be at peace and didn't have to worry about the fight with Kiku, her responsibility of anything, or even how she was going to face Yao. Mei was embarrassed by how childish she had acted on an impulse and didn't know how she was ever going to regain her relationship back with Kiku. Or _if _she even wanted her relationship back with that jerk.

She grabbed the first branch and planted her feet on the bark ledge. She stretched for the next branch, but was unable to reach it because of her own frustrations. But at last she was finally able to grab hold of it and from there, it was easier. Climbing, like what she has done thousands of times, was a comfort to her spirit. The familiar rough bark scratched her hands, and her anger dulled all but her own fast-beating heart and the rhythmic pattern of her breaths. At the top, she brushed off her dirty hands and rested her sore feet, staring at the distant ocean, where the sky met the waters.

Up in her private little corner, she was free of all the troubles and miseries down below. Yao couldn't possibly climb up here, and Kiku probably wouldn't either.

Mei curled herself up into a tight ball and waited for the furious tears to drain away. She stroked the soft silk of the plum flower, and caressed the shiny pearls.

_One day,_ she said to herself, _Kiku will continue his quest, sailing around the world with his little ship, and I will never have to hear his hateful words ever again! He is just a stupid boy who doesn't know about anything. He has never really done anything kind, for me or for Yao, even after I saved him. He was a stranger, from the ocean! I will be so glad when we part ways. _

The sea was far away but still in her line of vision, rolling onto the beach silently but never stopping. As Mei watched, the wet lines of her pale cheeks dried as the tears finally stopped. The salty trails on her face left a dry sensation that she barely noticed. The girl never took her eyes off the ocean as she sat stoically, not even raising a hand to rub her stained cheeks.

* * *

A hand came smashing down, slamming solidly on the side of Kiku's head.

"Ow!" He stumbled back, protesting. "Yao!"

Yao glared at the boy. "You, being a country of more than two thousand years old, still act like a mere toddler! What is wrong with you, aru?!"

"She hit me first!" Kiku said, trying to defend himself. But the moment the words left his mouth, he realized that he really did sound a lot like a little kid fighting with another child. He sealed his mouth shut tightly and stared at his feet, his fists closed by his sides. He was acting like a whiny bastard, just like what Xiang had been. _And probably still is, _Kiku added silently. He had sunk to _his _level as a hypocrite and on top of all that, he had made Mei cry.

_She's acting like a kid too, _he tried to convince himself. _Crying because I said some stuff is overdoing it. She shouldn't cry over everything…_

_Even though I did say some mean things, _Kiku admitted quietly to himself. _But still. She didn't need to be so touchy on that subject. All I wanted to do was warn her. _

"But you were the one that said those terrible things about Xiang first, stupid boy!" Yao jolted him back to reality.

He knocked the boy on the head again, sending him reeling back. "Just can't let go of a century-old grudge, can you?" The man scoffed angrily. "Get your immature face out of my sight, aru; I don't want to see you or that girl until you two learn to act civil again!"

"R-Right," Kiku muttered, rubbing his head. He blinked his eyes open and shut, trying to get rid of the stars that danced around in front of him.

"You didn't have to hit me, Yao!" He whispered, irritated.

_I _am_ more than two eons old. He can't just smack me like that._

"Just beat it!" Yao thundered. Kiku scowled and ran down the rest of the path to follow Mei, the bamboo basket still clanking around on his back. He shrugged out of it and set the container on the side of the road, relieved to be free from the rough straps,. _Yao could carry it by himself for the rest of the way home,_ he decided. _Wouldn't hurt for him to give his four thousand year old bones a little exercise. _

With those thoughts in mind, he raced down the rest of the road to find Mei, hoping that Yao wouldn't be too mad that he left the china dishes by the path that also that the girl hadn't gone and done anything stupid in her anger.

Yao watched Kiku run down the road and debated anxiously whether to go after Mei as well. _Ai yah…well, when she gets like this she usually wants to be left alone to sulk it all out. _He frowned and sighed, his arms crossed at his chest. _I just wonder how Kiku is going to handle this…_

* * *

In a moment, Kiku had reached the cottage. Breathing quickly from the run, he burst into the house.

"Mei!" He shouted.

The house was eerily quiet and deserted, and the window curtains of her room fluttered from the slight breeze.

She wasn't here.

Kiku panicked for a second.

_Where is she and why isn't she here?! _

Remembering the plum trees outside, he rushed out again and scanned the treetops for the pink of her quipao. "Mei!"

She heard her name and glanced down. _Kiku, that scoundrel!_ She willed herself not to curse. It wouldn't make anything better by throwing dirty words around. But Mei couldn't help but notice that he was breathing hard. _He ran after me, _she realized, then shook her head. _But that doesn't make him any less of a jerk! Whatever he has to say is probably just a bunch of insincere garbage too. _She turned her head away and pretended that she did not see him approach.

"Hey," he panted, resting a hand on the tree trunk. "Come down here! I need to talk to you!" Kiku swallowed hard. Even as he said those words, he had no idea what he was going to talk to her about. He only knew just the fact that he wanted her to listen to him. Mei had seen him, he knew. Kiku saw her face turned ever so slightly his way, and her eyes had recognized him. But now the back of her head was to him, not betraying any signs of whether she heard him or not.

"Mei!" He grabbed a tree trunk and hoisted himself up a branch. He was sure that she could hear him. "Please!" Even though the girl was silent above, he could feel the degree of her anger, radiating through the foliage.

Kiku climbed up a few more branches, and soon he was directly below Mei. "Give me a chance!" he said, and as he reached for the last handhold that would take him to the same level as the girl, he noticed her body stiffen. Kiku decided that it would be best to just talk to her from the branch below. And it didn't matter if she didn't want to listen to him; she will at least hear his talk.

"Mei…" his cheek was still throbbing as he raked his mind for something to say to her. This small injury was a small price to pay if it meant he could save her from the heartbreak Xiang would most certainly give her.

"You know, Xiang and I grew up together. We were almost like brothers. It was a really long time ago, more than just a few hundred years ago. But you don't know him like I do!" Kiku curled up his palm against the bark of the tree. "Please listen to me! I know what I said before about him was really mean, and, I…" he paused. _Well, I don't take it back, _he thought stubbornly. "I know that it was stupid. But I have my reasons!"

"What type of reasons?" Mei asked, her voice slicing icily across his ears. "He's Xiang. I trust him."

"Don't trust him entirely, please! It's for your own good. I know him like a brother, and he has a dozen girlfriends at one time!" Kiku stopped as he realized what he was implying. Mei glanced down at him sharply. She had heard, too.

"I-I'm not saying that he's – or you're – but you just need to be careful!" He shouted. "I really don't want him to hurt you. I've seen him do that to too many women, and I just don't want _you _to be one of them! Xiang's not who you think he is…" he repeated his words softly and his voice decreased to almost a whisper. "Mei…please forgive me." He didn't care now that she had hit him. _My face would heal in a matter of hours, because I am a country. But if he hurts her, she wouldn't heal nearly as fast. _

She drowned out Kiku's pleads with the sound of her own heartbeat, and she closed her eyes, pretending that she was all alone in her plum tree. Nothing the boy said now would change the scars his words left. As the minutes passed, his voice faded away until the two of them were silent in the tree.

Kiku hated the loud, deafening silence that never ceased between them. He wished that Mei would say something, anything, to acknowledge his presence. But she remained like a statue above him, never moving and never saying anything. He stared up, and the words died on his tongue.

Just then, he realized that the silk flower had disappeared from her hair. With a shameful revelation, his mind went back to the pivotal moment when everything had gone wrong.

_"It's not even that pretty!" _

The memory of his own hurtful words boomed in his head.

_How could I have said that? _He thought, shaking his head furiously. _Without even considering, for one second, the consequences! How could I have forgotten to read the mood…_

"You know," Kiku started awkwardly, glancing up at Mei, who was still turned away from him and completely motionless. "Mei, I didn't mean what I said about the hair pin, being, um, not pretty. It actually looks really good on you! So…I'm sorry for calling it, um, ugly."

His voice trailed off as the boy realized how lame he sounded. It would be impossible to convince her of anything now, especially when she was so upset. She had already closed her heart to his words, and in the uncomfortable silence, Kiku realized that he wanted to see her cheerful face, brilliant smile, and loud greetings again.

But he didn't have a chance right now, not when she was still angry and determined not to listen to his pathetic apologies. He was wasting his time by sitting up here. Mei would eventually calm down by herself anyway; he might as well just leave her alone.

Kiku sighed. His shoulders sagged with defeat and he swung his legs down from the tree, sliding off the branches until he landed soundly on the ground. He didn't make a move to return to the house, though; Yao would be there by now, and he didn't want to face the wrath of his former guardian.

Mei had heard what he said quite clearly, and she sighed with disgust. As he went down, she thought with relief that his "campaign" was over. As his black head vanished beneath the leaves, she decided that she could finally leave the tree as well.

Holding the flower pin gently in her hand, Mei nimbly descended from the top branches of the tree. But as she neared the bottom, she realized that Kiku was still there. _He hasn't gone back yet? _She thought irritably.

While she was distracted, the hair piece slipped from her fingers and landed softly in the dirt below the tree.

Dismayed, the girl leapt off the last branch and reached for it with outstretched fingers. But Kiku's hand took it first, and he brushed the dust from the silk petals absentmindedly. His mind asked himself loudly, _I know she's angry at me, but should I really do this? _He looked up from the flower and saw Mei's palm extended out to him expectantly.

"The flower, please," she said coolly and unfeelingly. Her voice held no traces of the anger or hurt it had before, but now it was just plain and emotionless, almost like a monotone. Kiku didn't know which was worse, the enraged, burning eyes before or the stony, frigid expression now.

"Mei…" He opened the pin of the flower and held it up to the side of her head. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and tried to slide the accessory into her brown locks. His finger shook and the flower dangled, unwilling to be clipped into her hair.

"No." Mei put her small hands on Kiku's, and he realized with a shudder, that they were unusually cold. She worked the flower from his fingers and held it against her chest. "Please…just don't," she turned away swiftly, walking out of the garden without a glance back at the one behind her.

Kiku stood alone at the bottom of the plum tree, the cool breeze weaving softly into his hair. He wavered, uncertain whether he should call her back or not. If he didn't call her back, he would surely regret it later. But if he did, what would he say to her? He gritted his teeth with the dilemma.

But with one last desperate attempt, he rushed up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Mei, wait!"

Mei stiffened at his touch and quickly wrenched out of his grip. _Scoundrel…why don't you go away already!? _She thought to herself, but forced her feet to remain still.

She stood, her back facing Kiku and her shoulders shaking. She didn't move away, though, as she waited for him to speak. The boy scoured his mind for something to say to her, but all thoughts evaded him and his mind was utterly blank. _I just can't let Xiang hurt you with his playboy habits! _He wanted to shout at her.

But nothing came out as he stayed there dumbly, staring at Mei's back.

"It's not really what you said about the flower." Her soft voice filled the silence suddenly, and she turned a little so he could see her profile. "It's what you said about Xiang. You know that, right?" Mei paused, and for a moment it seemed like she was going to continue, but she bit her lip and walked back into the house, leaving him staring after her once again.

"I'm sorry," Kiku whispered inaudibly after her. The pain from the slap was gone completely by now; it had taken less than he had anticipated.

"I just wanted to protect you…"

* * *

**A/N: That was new! I had never written a fight scene before, so please tell me how I did! And are you liking the love triangle? Follows, favorites, and reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Also, don't forget to check out**

**_Music to Your Ears_**** for Hetalia**

**and **

**_Princess Mononoke: The Novelization_**** for Princess Mononoke**


	9. Reconciliation

**_Eight: Reconciliation_**

"We're out of food, so I'm going out to the village!" Yao shouted into the cottage. "You two, watch the house! If we get robbed, someone's going to get a taste my wok in their mouth, aru!"

With those words, the Chinese man set off on the small path and disappeared west-bound to the nearby village market. It had been about a week since their visit to Aunt Vietnam's house and also a week since the slap Kiku received for slandering Xiang.

Those days were filled with eerie silence with no interaction between the two. No smiles, no cheerful greetings, not even any conversation during meals; nothing at all. It was the epitome of awkwardness, since the only decent conversationalist was really just Mei. But now she was shutting herself in, sitting in her room, quietly pressing spring flowers from the garden into a little notebook. She was turning into a hermit. The only person she talked to was Yao, and even those conversations were short and scarce.

As for Kiku, she had completely disregarded his existence. It was hard to live in the same house as her but never even talk to her. It hurt him, because she wasn't the same person at all; it was like she wasn't even there, and they were on different sides of a giant abyss.

Kiku never thought that she would hold the grudge for so long. The hand mark from her slap had long since faded and the smarting sensation on his cheek had gone, but he still felt guilty because he knew that the hurtful words about Xiang were still imprinted fresh in her mind. He was getting sick of having his apologies flung back at him, too. Mei would have to come around by herself, and before then, he wasn't going to talk to her either.

That day, with Yao gone and the two of them left alone, he couldn't bear the awkwardness anymore. Kiku crept out of the house, planning to take a stroll by the beach, but before he left, he peeked into Mei's bedroom, just to make sure that she was still in there.

He knew that Yao's wok wouldn't taste very well in his mouth, if they actually did get robbed.

Kiku stared at her for a moment, watching her work on the pressed flowers diligently. If she knew he was watching her, she gave no indications.

He made his way quietly to the seashore, walking along the white sands and gazing at the calming waters that swished onto the beach.

_Mei…_Kiku knew that she probably still resented him for his words. He wished for the hundredth time that he had just kept his mouth shut during that walk home. Then none of this would have happened, and the two of them would still be friends, like before. The former suppressed anger had faded almost to nothingness. It was just the remorse now. _What had happened to the "keep silent and read the mood"? _Kiku asked himself. _I'm all over the place these days…_

But how could he have not said anything as she was being bought in by Xiang's charms? She had little experience with social skills outside of diplomatic training, so she couldn't have known. Kiku felt strangely that it was his duty to keep her from going into the snap trap laid by her "big brother".

He settled on a boulder and kicked the soft sand around with his feet. The sound of the ocean reminded him of his impending quest. He would be gone from this house by late spring, no doubt. Mei would be gone too, to manage her own nation.

He knew, suddenly, with certainty, that he would miss her a lot when it came time to depart. _But with what I said to her…will she miss me? Or will she be glad to see me gone? _

Kiku shook his head, and stomped out the pattern he had been drawing in the sand. He couldn't help but feel mad and embarrassed about all of this. _Mei is being so stubborn. Why doesn't she just accept my apology? This whole thing should've been over long ago. _

_But if she never comes around to forgive me and if she doesn't miss me when we part ways in a few months…there is nothing I can do about it. _

* * *

A slim figure in green slinked silently to the door of the cottage. Her head was covered in a traditional straw hat, and it casted a dark shadow over her face. Lifting the hat to the back of her face, she knocked her knuckles on the door briskly.

In her room, Mei heard the distant sound of someone at the door. She looked up reluctantly from her book. _Who could it be, coming to this part of the village? _Shaking her head, she frowned and swung her legs from the bed, walking to the door apathetically.

The door opened to a familiar woman, smiling down at the girl.

"Aunt Viet!"

With all her troubles forgotten for the moment, Mei buried her face in her aunt's dress and embraced her tightly. "What brings you here?"

Viet chuckled lightly. "Well, I wanted to talk to you, of course!" Her niece led her into the sitting room, and they settled on the couch. "So, are you the only one here?"

"Oh." Mei paused. "Yao went to the village to get some things, and…K-Ki-Kiku…is…" She couldn't bring herself to continue. All the shame and bitterness that she had been trying to ignore for the past week washed over her, but strangely, she didn't feel like crying about it. Instead, she just felt very tired.

"So, Kiku's outside?" Viet glanced at Mei's downturned face curiously, noticing for the first time that the girl wasn't her usual happy self. "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Mei's fingers traced the patterns on the coach absently. "Yes—no—well, it's—I mean…" she sighed, her eyes diverted from her aunt's.

"Mei," Viet put her hand on her shoulder and gently turned her around. "What happened? You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Oh, Auntie!" The girl slumped into the cushions of the couch, holding a pillow to her face. "He—Kiku was a jerk! He was—is!—a terrible person!"

Hugging the pillow to her chest, Mei related everything from Kiku's outburst to her self-isolation to Viet through gritted teeth. Viet listened intently, her mouth forming a silent _o _as everything came out. She had no idea that the jealous look on the boy's face she had witnessed would lead to…this catastrophe! _My, this is turning out like those drama shows Yong Soo has over at his place! _She thought, shaking her head. Except this was real, and it involved her dearest niece, who was torn between Kiku and Xiang. _Ah, how dramatic! _

"K-Kiku probably thinks that I'm a jerk too, for not accepting his apologies over and over again," Mei said quietly, her voice muffled by the pillow she pressed against her face. "N-Not that I care about what he thinks of me! He's just…" She trailed off and groaned. _Do I really care?_ "And I know that Yao's been kind of worried about me, too. I see it written all over his face, but…he thinks that I have to come around by myself."

"Oh, really?" Viet asked, giving her a sympathetic look. "You've been through a lot, huh?"

"It's just that, oh, I don't know!" Mei flopped the pillow down on her lap and squeezed her eyes closed. "I think…it's embarrassing and—and I really want things to go back to when I was still friends with Kiku!"

Viet rubbed her back comfortingly. "Hey, hey. No need to stress out, Mei." She smiled. "It'll all be fine. Just, take a deep breath, and relax." Together, they inhaled deeply, and exhaled with a _whoosh_. With her aunt, Mei admitted that she felt slightly better.

"Now, Kiku said that he wanted to protect you?"

"From Xiang!" Mei shook her head. "Ridiculous. I don't know why he is so…at odds with big brother. And he clearly didn't care about anything, just as long as he could bad-mouth Xiang with those mean words. Jerk!" She hid her face in the pillow again.

Viet studied her thoughtfully, then said, "If Kiku didn't care about anything…then why would he want to warn you and protect you so bad? He obviously cares about _you_, Mei. He cares about you a lot. He didn't want you to get hurt."

"Oh…" Her cheeks colored a little. "But…Xiang wouldn't hurt me. I'm his little sister. I'm certain of it!" She wasn't, actually. Her confidence in her big brother faded little by little as she spoke. _What if Kiku was right? _She fretted. _What if Xiang is that type of person? I know basically nothing about his work habits, after all…maybe _I'm_ the one that has it all wrong! Yao's never talked about it either…_

Viet was fully aware of Xiang's ways with people outside of his family, but that area of topic has been carefully avoided in conversations with everyone. But now Kiku had finally broke the news to Mei, Viet wasn't about to lie in favor of anyone.

So instead, she said, "Mei, Xiang will be Xiang. Don't worry about him; he can handle himself. But Kiku is right here, and he regrets his words. Aren't you tired of being mad for so long? Perhaps it's time to say something to him."

Mei hesitated. Aunt Viet's words held truth, she knew. Kiku really did seem remorseful of his words. _Maybe he didn't really mean all those things he said about big brother, _Mei thought. _He said it because he didn't want me to…what? Be in love with Xiang? That's almost like incest! Except for the fact that we're not really biologically related…_

She realized that she no longer knew what to think of her own big brother. _But I am really sick of being silent, angry and shut up in my room. Maybe it is time to meet Kiku in the right light…_

Viet watched her face silently as she thought. Finally Mei spoke. "Thanks, Auntie. I think…I'll go talk to him."

With her mind cautiously made up, Mei embraced her aunt. Viet patted her head soothingly in return. "That's right. I'm glad I've helped you."

Mei grinned, feeling her former cheer returning slowly. "Thanks for coming by today. I-I think I know what to do."

But as she stood up, she remembered something. Two things, actually. "Aunt, can you tell me about Xiang's…nature, with, um, other people? And also, the thing you were telling me last week, with the Jade Spirit. We never finished our talk."

"Ah," Viet said, remembering also. "Well, the Jade Spirit is the manifestation of the tallest mountain on Taiwan, the Jade Mountain. It's ambitious and power-hungry, which makes it quite dangerous. But truthfully, I don't think it'll cost you that much trouble, Mei. You shouldn't worry about it right now. Just be on your guard when you're there, but save the worrying for the future.

"Oh, and about your big brother…" Viet debated with herself whether to tell Mei the entire truth, her brows furrowing. But in the end she decided against it. "Xiang is a charming boy, that's for sure. But since he has abundant money and time on his hands, I suppose it's natural for him to favor his little sister." She smiled at Mei. "Don't lose sleep over things like these, Mei."

Mei smiled broadly. "Right!" There was no one like Aunt Viet to make her feel all right again.

Noticing the position of the sun outside, Viet nodded to her niece. "Well, Mei, I'm happy I got to talk to you today. I should be heading home now. I have other errands to run on the way back, so I suppose I won't be talking to Kiku or Yao today. Come visit soon!" With a small wave and a soft smile, Viet slipped out the door and turned on a path to head back south. Her thoughts hopped around excitedly in her mind.

_Well! This is just like one of those Korean dramas! These three form quite a triangle! But Mei still seems to think of Kiku as just a friend... This is getting very interesting! _With a sly smile on her face, Viet pulled her straw hat down to cover her face and traveled down the rural path and back to her own country.

* * *

After the talk with her aunt, Mei stared at the pressed flowers in her lap. One thing was left clear in her mind.

_I have to make a truce with him… _

But the question was how.

It was hard to imagine how to make everything right again. He must be really frustrated because she kept rejecting his sincere apologies. Kiku must've remembered all the details of that fight, played out painfully over and over again in his mind, and the regret eating him alive. It was no different for Mei; she never realized until now the full extent of how her reactions must have hurt him, too. They haven't exchanged a word in a week, despite the fact that they live under the same roof.

Before, she had always felt a cheerful, friendly feeling when she was with the quiet boy. Where has it gone now? What happened to their friendship? Had they thrown it all away with the harsh words?

Mei stood up restlessly and burst into the garden. The sea of grass beneath her feet and the crisp air on her face gave her muddled mind a chance to sort everything out. Scanning the yard, her eyes fell upon the dozens of colorful plants scattered around the garden.

She knelt down by the flower patch, ignoring the dirt that was staining her skirt. _Something to make a truce with him…_Mei thought as she fingered a small, yellow blossom. Could something so small like this really be enough to fix such a complicated relationship?

"Maybe I could…" She started but stopped a moment later, her hand in midair.

Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted a small figure on the beach.

Kiku.

He was staring at the ocean with his back to her. He looked dejected, slumped against a rock. It was low tide, and the waves lapped the beach many feet from where he sat. The sand glistened in the soft light of the afternoon sun.

Kiku was as still as a statue, with only his short hair ruffled by the sea breeze. Mei couldn't see his face, but she knew he was watching the ocean. A thought suddenly struck her. _When is he leaving anyway? Does he want to go back to the sea right now? _

A week ago she would've gladly seen him go, but now, all Mei wanted was her friend back again. That someone she could talk to and laugh with.

Her eyes wandered back to the flowers in front of her. _…a peace offering. _She knew those were what countries used to end long and bloody wars. In this case, she would end their silence with a gift of some sorts, to say that she was sorry and she wanted to be friends again.

Mei sighed again and eyed the garden bed for something that would work. The peace offering should probably be hand-made; something simple but would speak its meaning clearly. After raking her brain for a few minutes, she finally made up her mind. Mei reached over to their small tulip section and snipped off a small white flower. She then went to a small patch of chrysanthemums and picked out a cosmos-colored one.

Her flower garden has never been especially beautiful or lavish, but the variety was large and the bright colors mixed together in a disorganized fusion. She knew that Aunt Viet would probably be better at these types of things, but Mei was content to pick from her own little corner of Eden.

With an idea forming in mind, the girl stood up slowly. She considered the blossoms in her hands, judging how long they'd last after being cut, and whether Kiku would accept it. The flowers weren't perfect and the some petals were bent, but she held them gently in her hands and returned to the cottage, with one last glance at the lonely person sitting on the beach.

* * *

Kiku sat on his small mattress, fingering the delicate designs of his katana sheath, lost in thought.

The attic and it was late afternoon, and the last traces of the warm sun were quickly vanishing over the distant foothills in the west. The waning rays of sunlight lit a small spot on the wooden floor, and the light was just enough for him to see the sheath, though it was mostly cloaked in shadow.

Today_ is the ninth day since she had last spoken to me, _Kiku thought. He was a little surprised; when he decided to leave Mei to her silence that day he was not planning on counting the days since their last exchange. _But I did anyway. Subconsciously. _

Kiku had also not expected himself missing her cheerful demeanor that much through his own anger and frustration. He missed having to listen to her talking to him, and all that they used to do together. He had not anticipated the emptiness that a broken friendship would lead him to. Having Mei not talk to him _at all_…was almost downright creepy.

He tapped his fingers against the mahogany sheath quietly. The hollow sound of wood echoed mutedly, hinting that the sheath lacked a blade inside.

He had tried to mend that broken bond. But it hadn't worked too well. Kiku cringed inwardly as he recalled her cold expression staring at him. He could still recall every minute of the fight like it was yesterday…

_Is it really worth getting so worked up over something so simple…Xiang and his silly gifts? _Kiku sighed with frustration. _Not unless she cares about him that much…which she obviously does…though there must be something even more to this, too…_

But he already tried his best. And if Mei didn't come around by herself to accept his apology, then…what?

Kiku didn't know what would happen. He was surprised that this entire fight managed to even stretch out for so long. All he knew was that he wanted that friend back. Right now he felt lonelier than he'd ever been in his two thousand years of existence. But he felt mad as well. That underlying subtle anger that sat concealed behind the loneness and remorse. Mei had wounded his pride, and for him it was something not to be taken easily, even though he kept it hidden.

Running a hand through his hair, Kiku huffed again, annoyed at everything and nothing. He hadn't expected for it to be so complicated; Xiang wasn't a particularly good person. He played around with everyone and hurt most of them in the end. As a friend, he was just trying to protect Mei's innocence.

Feeling his stomach grumble, Kiku looked out the window and scratched his nails against the shiny red lacquer hard. He tried to turn his thoughts away from Mei. _The sun is going down. I should put the katana back and maybe get something to eat. _He reached for the long sword, but a sound at the door made him look up sharply.

"K-Kiku?" A small, uncertain voice came from the other side of the wooden attic door.

He almost jumped out of his skin in surprise. _Mei? Why is she here…? _He hesitated, not wanting to rise from his spot on the bed. _But she must have a good reason…_Gaining his composure once more, Kiku walked to the door calmly and opened it just enough to see her, eyes shifty and holding something in her hands. He said nothing.

"Um," Mei stammered. "May I come in?"

He reluctantly pulled the door open entirely and stepped aside, allowing her to enter.

Mei had been in his small attic very few times; Kiku never really liked it when people visited his room. But it was a nice, simple place. The mattress was against the wall by the window, and his katana leaned against the bedside table. What was left of the dusk sunlight filtered through the glass panes, and she could see that there was also a small bureau on the opposite side. The attic was neat and it smelled faintly of green tea.

He was studying her expectantly but silently, waiting for her to say something.

_So he's not going to talk to me, _Mei realized, feeling the heat creep up her neck. _Well, I suppose I sort of deserve it…I was the one that started this whole ostracism, but now it will all end!_

She turned and thrust the peace offering in her hands out to him, her face flushed and her hands shaking.

"P-Please accept this peace o-offering and my apologies!" The words sounded out of her depth and weird on her tongue. _What if he refused it? _

Kiku's eyebrows threatened to shoot up in surprise, but he managed to keep a poker face. _A peace offering? Very interesting… _He took the little gift from her fingers.

It was an amulet, about the size of a small egg. There were three flowers encased in the clear, hard, shell; a dried plum blossom, a cosmos-colored chrysanthemum, and a miniature white tulip. The work was exquisite. The flowers obviously came from their own garden. This project must've taken her days to complete. He felt suddenly touched that she went through all the trouble to create this.

"Um," Mei started and cleared her throat nervously, her finger rubbing her skirt absently. "So…in the west a while ago, people like to use flowers to…communicate. Each flower has a different meaning. Like this cosmos chrysanthemum means peaceful."

She looked at Kiku and saw that he was studying the tiny details of the amulet. The anxiety built within her, but she made herself go on. "The little white tulip means, um, forgiveness." The color rose in her face. "And lastly, the plum blossom represents hope."

Kiku glanced up and met her russet eyes. A silent but mutual understanding passed between them. The flowers had spoken clearly, and he rolled the smooth amulet in the palm of his hand, debating how to reply. _Mei is really sorry…and she worked hard on this. _

"You know," he started at last after. "I…don't have anything to give back to you. But thank you. This is beautiful." A hint of a smile tugged at the edge of his lips.

"That-that's fine!" Mei assured him, feeling the rate of her heart go back down to normal. _He'd accepted it! My hard work hasn't gone to waste…_Waves of relief flooded through her and she felt the weight of guilt lifted from her shoulders. "I'm really glad you like it." She smiled, hoping now that everything will be back to normal.

Kiku nodded and realized that he was smiling too. _It's really such a relief to be reconciled now and have this silence be over. _He reached for his katana and started tying the amulet to the hilt, watching the girl from his peripheral vision. _We are friends again now, isn't that right?_

Mei seemed to know that too. She plunked herself on his bed and broke the quiet with her lively chatter that had been absent for the past days. "Kiku, you have a really nice room! Is it alright living up here? The window's kind of small, but the view's pretty good, isn't it…"

Kiku sat down by her, feeling happy in spite of himself. But for the boy, something replaced that anger. It was that mysterious but familiar feeling again, completely different from the previous emotion. He found himself staring at Mei as she talked, so expressively and animatedly.

The two friends sat in Kiku's room, talking like before the fight had happened and watching the evening dusk swallow up the sun.

_Yes. Things will definitely be back normal again. _

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Please give me your thoughts in the reviews! ^^**


	10. Spring Blossoms

**Please follow, favorite, and review! **

**Spring...season of the lovers...**

* * *

**_Nine: Spring Blossoms_**

One late afternoon, Kiku found Mei high up in one of the plum trees on her perch, watching Yao play with the baby horse. The colt whinnied playfully as they chased each other around the stables, Yao laughing like a young boy. He had a way with animals and could comfort even the wildest beast, their eyes crazed with fear. Yao would approach them quietly with a treat, and pet the animals softly as he murmured words of comfort and assurance. The gentle demeanor he used with animals compared to the strict demeanor he used with humans were so different, and Kiku wondered sometimes why Yao was that way.

Mei was an even stranger person than Yao. It was so peculiar to him how seeing her face every day would make him feel so calm and a bit happy. She used to be so annoying and too cheerful for his liking. Her energetic personality went too fast and he felt like he couldn't keep up with her. But then he found out that she was a lot deeper than just the bubbly girl he saw on the outside; and kinder too. She was a better friend to him than he'd ever hope of having.

_But is she just a friend to me, though? Or is there really something more than just friendship between us?_ Kiku wished that he'd had more experiences with the complications of social relationships.

But ignoring the thoughts, Kiku climbed up to the branch above Mei, taking care to find good footholds because of the shoes he was wearing. Mei turned her head and smiled at him. "Hey, Kiku!"

He felt nervous all of a sudden and his stomach did a flip as he forced a smile back to her. "Hello, Mei." Through the maze of branches and blossoms, he saw Yao feeding the horse oats from his hand. The colt neighed happily and rubbed its muzzle against Yao.

"We'll have to break the colt soon, don't we?" He said.

"Yes," Mei sighed sadly. "But it's for its own good, or else the animals will run wild and untamed. Yao is gentle with the process, but it's always sad to see their young spirit go."

Kiku wondered how many times she had seen the breaking of an animal, generation after generation, during her years with Yao. He observed the youthful colt, feeling both awed and pity at the same time.

"But it's not as bad every time after you've seen it again and again," she said, as if reading his thoughts. Kiku looked at her melancholy face and wished that there was a way to make her not so sad about the colt.

"I've never seen the breaking of an animal," he told her. "And I don't know what it is like to actually have to break one. But I do know that we should have fun with the colt, before he has to become a working horse, right?"

She grinned at him, her cheeks pink. "Yes, that's right!" She pumped her arms into the air.

"What do you think we'll name him?" Kiku asked, feeling weightless and blissful for no particular reason; just being by Mei made him feel glad on the inside, though he tried to hide it on the outside. _Her cheerful nature is contagious_, he decided.

"We like to name the animals after the constellations," she replied. "See, the colt's mother is called _Andromeda_, because of her dark hair and because she was born in November, about fifteen years ago.

"Yao said that he wanted to name the new horse _Equuleus_, who is the brother of Pegasus, the legendary winged horse." Mei glanced up at Kiku. "What do you think?"

He had been subconsciously staring at her dazedly and was surprised when the conversation was suddenly directed towards him. "Huh?" He nodded his head. "Yes, it's good!"

Mei laughed lightheartedly. "The stars are always clear around this area; the constellations fascinate me and Yao. We should go star-gazing sometimes, Kiku!"

"Yeah," he said distractedly. A plum blossom on the branch below him caught his attention. It was right by Mei's face, and its pale, petite beauty made him lean forward to look at it more closely. For some reason, it seemed to stand out from all the other blossoms. Its petals were bigger than the rest, crisp with droplets of dew still lingering from the morning mist. He imagined the little blossom intertwined into Mei's hair, and then shook his head.

_Why do I think about those kinds of things? _He thought, feeling frustrated and confused. His heart always beat too fast to be regular, and his breathing was rushed, especially when he is around Mei.

Kiku thought that it might be love, but dismissed the idea; the girl was too young and naïve for him. Besides, he would be continuing his quest soon. So then what was troubling him and making him have second thoughts about his need to get back to business?

The girl chattered on, unaware of his diversion. "I can show you all the different stars, like the Ursa Major and Minor, Orion, and all that. It's very interesting since the constellations change all the time."

Kiku gave her one of his rare smiles. "I'll look forward to that." She felt her heart skip a beat and her hands starting to get moist with perspiration. The unusual warm expressions on his typical stoic face never failed to make Mei feel special. She beamed, knowing that few people had the privilege to see his smile.

In the midst of her thinking, he suddenly leaned forward and reached for something by her head. Mei turned, a little surprised, and saw that he was trying to pick a blossom, but couldn't quite reach it.

"Do you need some help?" She pointed to one of the flowers on the branch. "This one?"

"N-No," Kiku stuttered, embarrassed. He was too short to reach the blossom! "It's fine, Mei, I can get it." He inched forward on his branch, straining with his fingers. He was so close, a mere half-inch away, but if he went any further, he would slip off of the branch…

"Be careful!" She warned just as the boy's fingers brushed the flower.

But in that split second, his other hand slid off of the branch, and he plummeted towards her with a surprised shout.

Mei's eyes shot wide open and she called out, "Kiku!" Bracing her legs tightly around the thick branch, she held her arms out, hoping to catch him before he fell all the way down the tree.

He dropped almost directly onto Mei. Kiku's shoes caught a small dent in the trunk and he was able to slow his momentum and stop himself from crashing into her completely. He grasped her arms tighter than he'd intended, and her hands were on his chest, stopping him from landing on top of her.

His face came less than in inch in front of hers, and in that moment their hearts pounded wildly, and adrenalin coursed through their veins. Kiku's lips touched Mei's tenderly, and he noticed that it wasn't entirely accidental. They pulled away quickly.

Mei blinked, her face flaming red, touched her lips gently and looked up at Kiku. Her eyes were as big as plates.

Kiku scooted away, shocked, and stammered, "Mei! I-I'm so sorry!" He hated himself for just kissing her on an impulse. If she decided that he was a creep, he really wouldn't hold it against her.

She felt hot all over, and with shame, she realized that she hadn't really wanted to pull away. She tried to form a comprehendible sentence. "It's—I—Um, it's all right!" But Mei knew that it wasn't. She felt so strange, and she didn't know what it was and how to respond to it. She hugged herself self-consciously. The places where he had held her burned like fire, and Mei couldn't get the feeling out of her mind. A kiss! Her first kiss came crashing down from the trees, literally.

Below, by the horses, Yao had heard the crash within the branches and shout above him and cast his glance up just in time to see the girl and the boy with their lips together. He opened his mouth to shout something up at the two, but when he saw Mei backing away with her face redder than a beet, he decided reluctantly to spare her the further embarrassment.

So instead, he yelled, "What is going on up there, aru?! Mei, go get dinner ready. It's almost seven! And, Kiku! Quit messing around. I need help with these horses!"

They scrambled down from the branches, both looking very flustered, as Yao noted. Kiku bowed uncomfortably said, "S-Sorry. I fell a little and…" He didn't know what to say next and instead switched the subject. "What do you need help with, Yao?"

The Chinese man had never seen his former charge so ready to do stable work. It made him both amused and a little annoyed at the same time. _This boy kissed her! On the lips! What are they thinking, aru…_

Meanwhile, Mei scurried off to the cottage. Yao glanced at her with his peripheral vision, and saw that the red on her face had not ceded in the least. He restrained the temptation to call her back for a lecture, but he let her run off without a word. _It seemed accidental, after all. _

Yao sighed deeply as he studied Kiku's flushed profile, staring after the girl. _Young people these days,_ he thought, and despite himself, a tiny smile played at the corner of his mouth. _Soon I will lose track of them!_


	11. A Confession and a Vow

**_Ten: A Confession and a Vow_**

A few days later, Mei and Kiku were in the stables, playing with the colt. By now he was growing up nicely, his legs spindly but strong, and his dark coat was sleek and beautiful like his mother. He could run for more than a mile at one time now, and needed a lot of care and food.

The little horse trotted around, nipping at everyone and stuffing his nose in their pockets, hoping for a treat. Mei laughed when the colt found a stash of carrots and started chasing Kiku around for a stick. The boy backed away nervously and hoped the horse would stop chasing him. He was unsure how to give the horse the carrot without losing a finger. The colt whinnied playfully as Kiku tossed the treat down on the grass and retreated back to Mei. It was obvious that he did not have the way with animals that Yao did.

"You're awfully nervous around the colt," she commented to him, smiling knowingly. They sat on a pile of golden hay. The spring breeze swept through the open door and the smell of straw and horses filled the stables.

"Well, he is very young and skittish," Kiku replied, laughing nervously. "I don't want him to bit my hand by accident when I offer him a treat."

Mei chuckled. "Equuleus won't do that! Watch," she clucked to the horse and he came trotting over, nose twitching for more food. Mei reached into a bag of oats and pulled out a handful, then offered the treat to the excited horse.

He nuzzled her hand and devoured the oats; his rough, warm tongue ran over her palm. Looking over at Kiku and giggling, she said, "See? Don't be afraid of the little horse, Kiku!"

"I-I'm not." He denied, feeling the heat of embarrassment creep up his face. _Scared of a little horse?_ He thought. _No, I'm just cautious around young, untrained animals! _He had felt his entire body tense up when the colt placed his mouth on Mei's outstretched hand, though. He watched carefully, hoping that she wouldn't lose a body part. But just as she had said, Equuleus was perfectly safe to feed.

"Here," Mei carefully poured a stream of oats into Kiku's hand. "Now just put your hand out, and he'll come over." But he made no movement and stared at the horse dumbly, as the colt stared back at him.

When he hesitated, she pulled his arm until his slightly shaking hand was right under the colt's nose.

"Hey, Equuleus," Kiku said weakly. Equuleus snorted, and buried his nose into the pile of oats in his hand. The boy jolted as the wet nose tickled his palm, and tried very hard to resist from pulling his hand back. The colt finished the oats moments later, and pranced away once he sensed that there were no more treats to be offered. Kiku released a breath he hadn't realize he'd been holding and smiled nervously at Mei.

"It's okay if you're still uncomfortable around the horse," Mei said to him, patting his back with sympathy. "You haven't seen one for a while, right?"

"Yes," he admitted, mortified that the baby horse had intimidated him so. _When had I become such a wimp?_ He thought, frustrated. _Had the sea voyages dulled me so I no longer know the simple things I was so used to before_? He gulped and quickly changed the topic.

"It's getting rather late," he indicated towards the scenery outside.

While they were in the stables, the sun had set and the sky was a dark blue of twilight. A small spot of brilliant red lit a corner of the western sky, but on the other side, the pale moon ascended the sky, accompanied by faint wisps of clouds. In a mere hour, the dark velvet of night would be pulled over the land, with only the sliver of moon for light and the diamond-like stars winking at them.

_Speaking of stars… "_Hey, Kiku, we should stay out here tonight and do some star-gazing!"

"W-What?" He blinked, and the usual symptoms of sweaty hands, quickened heartbeats, and hot faces returned. "Sleep out here? Tonight?"

"Yeah!" His red face hadn't gone unnoticed by Mei, and suddenly she thought of the small kiss they'd shared in the tree. _It was just an accident. Really! _She told herself. Ignoring the feeling of her face heating up as well, Mei continued. "Remembering when I told you we should do some star-gazing the other day? Well, why not tonight?"

"Right…"

Mei scrambled off the pile of hay and went to the corner of the stables. There was a lever installed, and she pushed it down with all her might. The top of the shed groaned, and to Kiku's shock, the ceiling slid open slowly as Mei forced the lever down.

It was the ideal place for star-gazing. The opening in the ceiling, a square of about twelve feet in length and width, displayed the night sky. The constellations were just appearing, growing gradually in brightness.

The girl hurried back to Kiku, who was staring at the open ceiling with his mouth slightly open. "Yao installed the lever and everything here so we can study the stars," she explained to him. "He made it so that the lever is easy for me to operate, too."

As they settled down on the hay, Andromeda and Equuleus trotted over as well, and made themselves at home by Mei and Kiku. Kiku found himself scooting away from the horses and he was glad that Mei acted as a buffer between them and him.

"Look," she pointed out the Big Dipper. "You know the North Star, right?"

"I do. The sailors use it sometimes at sea, to find the directions." He smiled at the memory of the ocean, and shifted to get a better view of the sky.

Mei then directed his attention to the east. "You can see Hercules from here, too. Hercules was the son of Zeus and one of his many mistresses. He had incredible strength and completed twelve impossible labors set out by his cousin. When he died the gods made him a god and gave him a place in the night sky."

"Wow," Kiku said, gazing at the glittering stars "That is very interesting." He suddenly remembered the colt. "How about Equuleus?" He asked.

"Oh, Equuleus is a tiny constellation. You can't really see it, but Yao and I read all about it in astronomy books." Mei said. "It's a shame.

"Do you see Leo?" She continued nevertheless. "It's shaped like a question mark with a triangle. Leo is the Nemean Lion, who had a pelt that couldn't be cut with any sort of iron or stone. The Lion was strangled by Hercules at last, for one of his twelve labors."

"That's amazing," Kiku replied. He stole a glance at Mei, lying on her back, her face filled with delight and shining in the moonlight as she related to him the stories of the stars.

"Kiku, do you know any stories about the constellations?"

He felt suddenly unbearably warm as he muttered his answer. "No. The sailors use the Ursa Major sometimes, but for the most part we have technology for navigation."

Why does that strange feeling always ensue when they talked? The reason that made the most sense lingered on his mind constantly, never really taking leave. He had tried to deny it, over and over, but nothing else added up.

He would have to come to terms with this feeling sooner or later.

"It's all right," she assured him. "I'll tell you all I know the stars. The stories and myths behind them are amazing. You see Spica, in the south?"

"That one?" He pointed to a bright star to the right of the opening.

"Yep; it forms a Y with the stars by it. That's Virgo. Virgo, the virgin, is Persephone, the daughter of Demeter. Demeter is the goddess of agriculture, and one day Persephone was kidnapped by Hades, the god of the Underworld to be his bride."

"Demeter must've been devastated," Kiku said quietly, imagining the heartbroken mother, the terrified daughter, and the dark kidnapper.

"Yes," Mei agreed. "To have your loved one stolen from you! It must be terrible."

Kiku nodded slowly and they were silent for a while. The horses breathed softly by them, listening to Mei's story. Kiku decided that they weren't so bad in terms of companionship after all.

Finally Mei closed her eyes and let out a breath, stretching her arms out. "Oh, it's been a long day. I'm really tired...well, good night." She rolled over and the boy watched her as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

Studying her serene face washed in the moon's blue shine, Kiku finally accepted what he was feeling in his heart.

He knew the cause of the anxiety whenever he was around her all along, and he couldn't keep lying to himself anymore.

"I-I—"He swallowed nervously. "I love you."

He whispered the words softly and closed his eyes, feeling the burden of constant denial being lifted from his shoulders. It felt so much lighter, as if the problems of the world had just been resolved. Kiku knew he didn't regret it, and he repeated the simple words again.

"I love you…Mei."

The girl stirred. "Huh? What was that?" she mumbled, opening an eye drowsily.

Kiku jumped with surprise. His face went pale as he felt the panic starting to set in. _Did she hear that?! I thought she was asleep!_

"Nothing!" he said a little too loudly as he quickly flipped himself over in the hay as well, so she couldn't see his scarlet features. "I mean—er - good night, Mei."

"Oh." Mei smiled drowsily._ I thought he said something like love…well, never mind. _"Good night to you, too, Kiku."

"Yeah." He debated with himself. Was it really for the better that she didn't hear him? Or should he have made himself clear?

_It's for the better that she doesn't know,_ he decided at last._ It would surely ruin the friendship and turn everything into that terrible awkwardness. Besides, it'll come as a really big of a shock…for everyone, probably. I don't know if I'll be able to tell her directly either, so it's definitely better to keep this thought to myself…_

With that decision made, he leaned his head back slowly on the hay and fell asleep with the glowing moon on his face and the feeling of his first love close by him.

* * *

"Ai yah!"

Mei blinked her eyes open. _Is it morning already? _She thought, rubbing the spots from her eyes. It took her a moment to make out the horses beside her.

"What am I doing in the stables…" she muttered. She sat up awkwardly, her body sore from sleeping in a weird position. Her unclear mind suddenly remembered that she had been stargazing last night with Kiku, and fell asleep here. And Kiku…where was he? She turned her head and spotted him a few feet away, still sleeping on the hay.

But they weren't the only ones here. Yao stood at the doorway of the stables with his arms crossed. With his eyes scrunched together, he shouted, "Ai yah, what were you guys doing here? Don't tell me you spent the night out here!" Mei was taken aback by his angry shouts, and she flinched, but recovered quickly.

"Well, Kiku and I did some stargazing last night," She told him calmly. "Just like what we used to do, right, Yao?" She wasn't sure why he was making such a big deal out of this. She stared at his livid face, confused.

"Yes, I suppose," Yao decided reluctantly, but then the narrowed eyes came back in an instant. "Still, it is quite scandalous and improper, aru!"

"Um, how so?" She asked tentatively. Was it really that bad to have slept in the stables with her friend for one night?

"Well, for starters, to-"He stopped suddenly, seeming to have remembered something, and then scowled. "Oh, it's not-"

Yao waved his hands around nervously, feeling stumped. "Well, you stink of horses and manure, Mei! Go wash yourself off!"

"Y-Yes, Yao." She hurried back to the cottage, still puzzled at her guardian's enraged reaction. As she entered through the door, her mind floated back to the previous night, when Kiku had said something that she hadn't really heard. _What was it? _She thought, the suspense lingering in her mind. _Well, it was probably nothing. _

She took her time in the bath, but when she came out to the kitchen, Mei found it strangely empty of the usual breakfast foods that Yao always prepared.

"Where could they be?" She muttered to herself, tugging on her damp hair. "Still back at the stables? What's taking Yao so long?" Mei traipsed back outside. She opened her mouth to call into the stables, but then paused when she saw Kiku's sleeping form on the hay, and Yao squatting next to him.

"Hey, why is he still sleeping? Kiku is always one of the first people up."

Yao turned to her and huffed. "This fool has raging fever from sleeping out here all night, aru!" he put a hand on Mei's forehead. "Good," he grumbled. "You're not burning up; I don't need another invalid hanging from the edge of death!"

"Kiku!" Mei hadn't heard anything after Yao said the words _raging fever_. She knelt down by the boy and placed her hand on his forehead. He was burning hot, and his eyes remained closed with painful agony. His breathing was heavy with the labored breaths, and his face was beaded with sweat. Kiku shivered violently in the cold hay.

"Oh, not again," Mei muttered as she moved a piece of his hair from his forehead. Her eyes softened and her lips set into a worried smile. "This is the second time…"

Yao studied her carefully by the side. _She's such an idiot sometimes. And she really likes him… _He sighed irritably. "Come on, Mei. Get my herbs and remedies book. We have a patient to take care of." He bent down by her and slung Kiku over his back and carried him away like a sack of potatoes.

Me got up slowly and watched the fatherly figure walk away. Her eyebrows were knitted together worriedly, and she hurried after Yao back to the cottage to find the book of Chinese medicine.

But a thought intercepted her mind.

"So Yao still cares about Kiku, huh?" She whispered to herself. Despite all it seemed, Kiku was still Yao's former charge, and nothing could change that fact.

* * *

Mei decided that if there was one person whose immune system was the weakest she had ever seen, it would have to be Kiku.

She wiped his face with a cool towel, and her hands paused in midair, remembering suddenly of the familiar gesture. She had done the same thing when he'd caught hypothermia from the sea. That day, he had opened his eyes and stared coldly at her.

His dark, defiant eyes were like ones of a lone wolf, not wanting the help of anybody. But the pride hid the sadness of one who had failed and the frailness from the cold edge of the sea. Who knew this cold, distant boy would turn out to be such a good friend? She adjusted the ice pack on his head and went back to the kitchen and found Yao there, mixing an assortment of herbs and leaves into a large mug.

"Do you need help?" She asked timidly.

"No." Yao referred to the remedies book. "Oregano, garlic, basil, raisins, fruit juice…Yep, got them all, aru." He handed the steamy mug to the watching girl. "Feed this to him."

"This looks really…" She swallowed, trying to find the right words.

"Disgusting?" Yao chuckled. "Yes, I know. The smell isn't too great either. But it will fix up any fever. Kiku's downed it a million times; it won't kill him to do it again."

"I see." She stared at the cup in her hands and swirled the thick brown-green liquid around. Bits of white, chopped up vegetables and flecks of green basil floated to the top and the medicine reeked of the combination of garlic and fruit juice. Mei gagged silently.

"You have a very strong immune system, so you've never had to eat any sort of this before," Yao said to her. "Kiku, on the other hand…well, he's lived with me for a thousand years and it's always been like this. Pneumonia, chicken pox, measles, strep throat; you name it, he's had it, aru."

"Wow." Mei imagined a young version of Kiku, sitting in bed with his face full of bumps of chicken pox and scowling at the Chinese remedies Yao had cooked up. She decided that she was lucky to have never gotten really sick before, especially under Yao's care.

Yao nodded at the memory. "When the yellow fever epidemic broke out in Philadelphia, that city in America, in 1793, Kiku got it too. I don't know how, but he did. It took a while after that to get him back on his feet again." He caught Mei staring at him and returned to his usual brisk self. "Well, what are you waiting for, Mei? Go feed it to that kid before he dies, aru!"

"R-Right!" She shook herself out of her reverie and quickly returned to the living area, where Kiku was resting. She realized that the two men have had a really long history, from the time Yao took Kiku under his care to the day Kiku abandoned Yao for his quest to sail the oceans. She recalled last night, when they were discussing Persephone and Demeter.

_To have your loved one taken from you! It must be terrible. _

In a way, it was what happened between Yao and Kiku, except worse in a twisted manner. Kiku had left on his own accord, and Yao was left behind, empty from the departure of the companion and charge he had had for millennia.

She approached the once proud and rebellious person. He had changed so much from the time she pulled him in from the sea. No longer bitter, he was now a warm person whom she called her best friend. _But is he something more than that?_ She pondered. _Something more than a friend? What does that even mean?_

Mei dismissed the thought wearily. She had gone over it countless times and had never come up with an answer. She wiped his face again, and leaned in with the mug to his lips. "Kiku," she whispered. "Wake up."

He opened his dark eyes slowly. His head felt like it had been struck with a bolt of lightning, but something cool on his head calmed his heated body. A soft voice talked to him, and he finally let his eyes flutter open and tired to pull himself from the churning river of fever.

Mei startled at the sight of his deep eyes and the foul-smelling remedy almost slipped through her fingers and dropped on his chest.

Kiku found her russet eyes staring back at him intently, and his heart rate sped up for a split second. Kiku found himself panicking about the confession from last night. _She doesn't know_, he reminded himself. _She doesn't know it._

But a stench similar to rotten fruits pulled him from his thoughts. "No!" the boy groaned. "Not this one!"

"Come on, Kiku!" Mei coaxed. "Yao said you've drank this a million times.

"That doesn't mean I'll do it again!"

"But if you don't, the fever won't go away!" She pleaded. "Please! It can't be that bad!"

"It is," he replied stubbornly. "I'd rather recover slowly than drink that cup of donkey piss!"

"Hey!" Yao shouted from the kitchen. "I heard that, you imbecile!"

"Please, Kiku," Mei cajoled. "Just this bit. Do it for me?"

He hesitated, still glaring suspiciously at the sickening medicine. When he left Yao's care ten years ago, he had hoped that he'd never have to drink one of these ever again. But seeing Mei's face, begging him to drink it for his own good, he suddenly felt very ashamed of himself. _Have the days at sea also made me immature? _

_Since when was I such a juvenile boy, unwilling to eat something I disliked, getting jealous of Xiang, and purposely kissing her in a tree? _

_How embarrassing. I am less mature than Mei! What she must be thinking of me. _Kiku realized with the usual heat climbing up his neck. He vowed to himself then, that he would completely banish the immature kid from a decade ago. _I cannot keep acting like this. This is a small matter, but it is a start. _

"Oh, fine." He finally said and gripped the mug in his hand. Feeling the eyes of Mei and Yao on him, he tilted the cup and let the liquid slid down his throat.

The medicine was no better than what he remembered. If anything, it was worse. Kiku's stomach recoiled in protest, and he gagged violently. Mei sat by his side, thumping his back until he was able to choke down the entire mug. He set the cup down with a thud and gasped, the reeking odor lingering in his mouth.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it, aru?"

"Yes!" Mei agreed. "You did well, Kiku!"

"Oh, right. Thank you." He sat staring at his hands, humiliated. _Treated like a toddler!_ Kiku scolded himself. He glanced up at Mei and Yao's beaming faces and a feeling if mistrust rose inside him. "Yao…?"

"Good boy, aru! Now all you need is three more doses after this and—"

"Noooooo!" Kiku shouted, but he had already made up his mind. He would down whatever ghastly "medicine" Yao threw at him, for his own sake and for Mei.

* * *

**A/N: Kiku's made a vow, but when a shocking letter arrives, would he be able to stay true to his vow?**

**Review, favorite, follow, and find out next week!**

**And as for the spirit, it is not so far off anymore...**


	12. A Proposal

**_Eleven: A Proposal_**

In the bright sunlight of a late morning, a white-clad mailman rummaged through his pack, his bike propped against his leg. It was only mid-spring, but riding that rusty old bike in the broad countryside with the sun hot on his back had rendered him tired and longing for cooler weather. The thick, humid air buzzed with insects hiding in the roadside plants and gnats circling his head.

"Ah…here it is, sir." He finally fished out an envelope and passed it to the man in a mandarin jacket, waiting outside of his cottage. The man studied the envelope and his eyebrows rose in amusement. Looking back up, he said to the mailman. "Oh, thank you, aru."

"No problem, sir." With a doff of his cap, which was damp from sweat, the mailman remounted his bike and rode off, squinting in the sun.

Yao smiled to himself as he strode back into the cottage muttering to himself, "A letter, finally! About time…" He found a letter opener and sat down at the dinner table. Suddenly remembering Mei's excitement for Xiang's letters, Yao leaned back on his chair and called to the girl in her room, waving the white piece of paper by his head.

"Mei! I got a letter from Xiang!"

"Really?!" Mei's head popped out from the door frame, and she rushed out to the living room. "Let me see! What did he say?"

They unfolded the paper and read over Xiang's flowing script. Yao smiled approvingly and Mei grinned with pleasure. "Oh, Yao!" She said happily. "I can't wait!"

"Me neither," he agreed with her.

Kiku, who was up in his attic, became curious at the sound of Mei's shout and crept down the staircase to the commotion below. "Wait for what?" He asked cautiously and joined the two others, sitting down at the dinner table.

Mei waved the letter in his face. "He's coming to visit!" she rejoiced. "Big Brother Xiang!"

Kiku stiffened and clenched his fists at the mention of the other boy's name. _That b-b-basta—_but seeing the joy on the girl's face and also remembering the awful fight over that particular individual…he decided to pretend to be happy as well, for the sake of Mei and Yao. _It's okay. Just read the mood and go along with it. You are going to try to be more mature, right? _Kiku inhaled deeply.

"That's great!" he nodded. "So, when is he coming?"

Mei glanced at Kiku from the side of her eyes, surprised that he didn't seem remotely angry when she delivered the news. _So perhaps he's not so annoyed at Xiang anymore_, she decided happily. _That's good. He's over...whatever made him so mad last time… _"In three weeks," she replied brightly. "By then I will already be in Taiwan, so big brother will stop by here first, then visit me in my own country."

Kiku smiled. "Sounds nice," he told her, the fake smile still plastered on his face. _Good. Because by then I'll be gone too, so I don't have to see that fake_, he thought. _But I really just hope that Mei will be fine with him by herself…_

"Oh, wait, there's something else in here…" Mei bent her head as she fished out another piece of paper in the envelope. Kiku and Yao leaned forward curiously to see as well.

On the starch white sheet, big, bold letters announced their way across the top.

**MARRIAGE-ALLIANCE CONTRACT FORM**

Shock smothered the room as the three took in what Xiang had sent Mei.

"W-What is this…?" Yao muttered under his breath.

Kiku felt his heart drop from his chest, through the floor, and all the way to the center of the Earth as his previous thought was cut short and his head spun with the stun and frenzy. Lights blinked in front of his eyes, mocking him and his inability to comprehend the news. Xiang and Mei…_married_?! He felt a painful migraine rising from the notion. _ Damn that Xiang! _Kiku dug his nails into the wood of the table with frustration.

Mei stared dumbly at the form in her hands, her breaths shallow. _Marriage-alliance…?! _Her brain struggled to turn this around. _Big brother—can I even call him that anymore?—must have a good reason to do this. There has to be a note or something… _Her hands gingerly turned the paper over, and to her relief, a small note was stuck to the back.

_Dear Mei, _

_I apologize for the suddenness of this contract form. I sincerely hope you haven't gotten the wrong idea, but I have decided that this is the best choice for both of us. _

_You would need a lot of help in getting your nation organized in the beginning, and as much as I regret to say, Yao wouldn't be available all the time to help you. Being your senior with these matters, it will be beneficial for you to have me as a close ally. I will do everything in my power in the first years to help you manage anything and everything. _

_Also, your island is so abundant with natural resources that, if traded through my ports, could bring the world exquisite goods and the two of us good profit. _

_As for the marriage part of the alliance, we don't need to worry about that for another couple of years, unless you would like to suggest otherwise. I would be proud to be able to call you my wife. _

_I sincerely hope that you will accept my proposal. Please remember the benefits for both of us. When you feel ready, just fill out the form and send it back to me. _

_My best wishes, truly and forever,_

_Li Xiang _

The explanation cleared Mei's head by a margin, but she still felt the shock that she was unable to shake off. An alliance was fine, and greatly beneficial, as Xiang had said. But married...! She couldn't imagine being his wife. Wasn't she his little sister? Mei's eyes skimmed over the note again, eyeing the top and the bottom.

_He had started out with "Dear Mei", and ended with just "Li Xiang"…he didn't address me as his little sister! _She fumbled back to the previous letter and saw that Xiang had neglected the usual "little sister" title there as well.

_Now come to think of it, when was the last time he called himself my big brother, or wrote that in a letter? _Mei tried to remember. _Xiang hasn't referred to us as siblings in…I don't know! _She swallowed thickly as the realization dawned upon her. _I can't remember the last time he's called me a little sister, except when he gave me that locket three decades ago! Does that mean that we're not siblings anymore?! The only people thinking of us as siblings now are just me, and maybe Aunt Viet. So marrying him now…wouldn't be a problem. _

Mei slowly removed her eyes from the paper and saw Yao studying the contract. He glanced up and met her eyes. "Mei, you remember what I taught you about marriage-alliances, aru?"

"Y-Yeah. The marriage ceremony of an alliance only applies to countries of opposite gender, and if they are not biologically related. But the 'marriage' still goes through every alliance treaty with paper work…right?" She recalled the lesson hesitantly.

"That's right. So do you accept Li Xiang's offer for your hand in marriage, Mei?"

"I-I…"

"WAIT!" A shout startled both of them as they turned to look at Kiku. He had stood up abruptly, slamming his palms on the table. The chair behind him wobbled dangerously. The usually quiet boy stammered with his face pink. "I mean—I thought they were siblings! Mei and Xiang!"

Yao scratched his head. "Well, technically _not_, aru. They are by no means biologically related in any way. It's just that I raised both of them, so Xiang really _isn't _Mei's big brother, the way you are not her big brother. All there is with the sibling business are the names they've got going on, right, Mei?" He looked toward the girl for reference.

"Y-Yes, I suppose," she admitted.

"Right! So see, Kiku, they are perfectly legible to be married."

"BUT!" Another outburst made him grow hotter in the face. "Isn't Mei a little too young?" He asked weakly, his eyes downcast. The designs on the wooden table seemed suddenly fascinating.

"No, not really, aru." Yao raised an eyebrow, amused. "She is already a few centuries old; a good enough age. Kiku, you are acting extremely protective, you know?"

Kiku stumbled back, stunned, feeling the color drain from his face. His chair toppled over at last, but he didn't notice. _At this rate Mei is going to marry Xiang! There is no good reason why she shouldn't_, he thought dizzily.

In his mind, Kiku could already see Mei decked out in a pure white bridal gown, holding lilies, while Yao walked her down the isle of the chapel. Xiang stood at the altar by the priest with an oily smile slicked over his usual smug face. The vows were quickly made, and they put the wedding bands on each other, sworn to be together for the rest of their eternal lives.

_"Mr. Hong Kong, you may kiss the bride," _came the priest's monotonous voice, ordering the dreaded moment.

Xiang lifted the gauzy veil off of Mei's pink, flushed face, and leaned in close—

"STOP!" Kiku's own voice ripped himself from his reverie. He fell backwards, tripping over the overturned chair, and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Ai yah!" Yao and Mei jumped up from their seats, and the girl rushed to Kiku's side. "What are you doing?!" she said as she tried to pull him up.

But Kiku jumped up on his own, nearly pushing her over. His blood pumped loudly and hotly, and he could almost hear it in his ears. "Yao!"

The older man frowned. "Kiku, what on earth on you doing? Quit shouting and—"

"I-I would like to propose a marriage-alliance to Mei!"


	13. An Impossible Request

**_Twelve: An Impossible Request_**

The silence that followed Kiku's declaration drummed loudly in his own ears. He ignored the heat on his face and quickly picked up his chair from the floor.

"Uh, well, I—" Mei, on the other hand, struggled to form a coherent sentence. _A country may have multiple alliances with the other nations, _she remembered desperately. _But the said country can have only one spouse of the opposite gender that is wed under a ceremony. All other "marriages" are through paperwork only, and do not conduct themselves as a man and wife. _

"Kiku, calm down!" Yao ordered sternly. "What has gotten into you these days?! You're always so jittery and impulsive, aru! What happened to that 'sensing the atmosphere and refraining from speaking' that you're always going on about?" He shook his head and huffed impatiently. "Young people these days! You can't just say something completely out of the blue like that! Were you serious or not?!" Yao demanded as his voice ascended to almost a shout.

"Yes. I was serious." The boy now sat quietly, embarrassed of his emotional outburst. His voice was strong and he looked Yao in the eye, but his face was still flushed and he didn't dare look at Mei, who was still standing by the table.

"Oh. I see." Yao blinked, startled by Kiku's sudden determination. "Well, that was _really _unexpected." He turned to Mei, whose mouth formed an _o _as she stared at Kiku. "Mei, do you accept Honda Kiku's proposal?"

"Wait…what about Xiang?" she muttered, her eyes now trained on the contract form.

"Well, you can accept both of their offers of alliance, aru. But you will only be marrying one of them. It's really up to you, Mei, but it would be wiser to go with Xiang."

"Ah…well…"

Yao frowned in Kiku's direction. "I really don't know why you just suddenly shouted something out like that, Kiku. Is this something you've been planning to propose? You didn't even prepare any sort of contract form, or give us any sort of warning! Xiang did at least. Ai yah! What has the world come to…" he pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly.

Kiku heard nothing of what Yao just said to him. His head throbbed with the older man's words. _Damn Yao! He's telling her to choose Xiang over me?!_

He glanced up to see Yao talking to Mei now. "…natural resources. He was right about the profit part, you know. I don't really see the point of an alliance with Japan, but he did offer, and you can become allies with him if you want. It wouldn't be nearly as beneficial as an alliance with Hong Kong, though. Do you understand, aru?"

"Yes…"

"And also the marriage part," Yao continued. "The one with the more prominent alliance should always be the one you marry. In this case, you should definitely marry Xiang, aru. Marrying Kiku…ai yah, well, he wouldn't even be home that much with his 'quest' or whatnot. Besides, he obviously didn't think through his proposal at all…"

Kiku listened quietly, but instead of anger, he felt shocked. _How can Yao just blow me off like that?! Doesn't he ever think that I deserve a chance with Mei too?! _He swallowed his anger this time, finally remembering to read the mood. _It would be best to keep quiet right now_, he said to himself. _Mei doesn't have to make her decision yet. She has the final say in all this, not Yao. _

"I-I—" Mei's eyes darted from Kiku to Yao, to Xiang's letter, then back to Kiku again. The two stared at her intensely, and her mind felt utterly blank. She still didn't know why Kiku had protested so loudly to Xiang's proposal, or why he'd randomly announce a proposal as well. Her head spun with the different reasons and possibilities.

Mei knew that Kiku had never liked Xiang, but considered her as his friend, so that was probably why he was opposing this.

A darker memory with the same conflict between the two boys from the past threatened to surface, but Mei pushed it down forcefully. _No use to think about what happened last time we had a disagreement over Xiang. _She pushed her mind to the other question.

Why had Kiku countered Xiang with his own proposal?

Marriage-alliances weren't to be taken lightly. They were serious matters. Kiku knew, surely, so why had he proposed it when it was obvious that he hadn't been planning to do so? There wasn't a really good reason for them to become allies, except for some trading purposes, maybe. So did he propose because he just wanted to marry her himself? She felt blood rush to her head at the thought of being married to Kiku. _No countries ever marry or become allies without a good political purpose!_

She was overwhelmed by the different explanations of everything, the two proposals, and Kiku and Yao staring at her, waiting for a response.

"I don't know!" she finally cried. "I really don't know! Can I be excused for a moment, please? I-I will tell you my decision when I feel ready!" She turned on her heels and dashed out the door.

But two things were at last clear in her mind as she sat on the dock. _I can't think of Xiang as being anything besides a big brother to me. I can't possibly marry him, despite what Yao wants. _

_But Kiku…I don't think I will have a problem being wedded to him, as long as it's not anytime soon. _Mei blushed, surprised at her own thoughts. _Even though the political reasons behind it would be close to none…_

"Wait, Mei!" Kiku shot up from his chair and tried to follow her, but felt a firm hand pushing him back. "Yao!" he protested. The older man was frowning at him, a disapproving look on his face as he pushed Kiku back into his chair.

"Let her be." Yao said calmly, reaching for his usual cup of tea. Kiku opened his mouth to object again, annoyed, but he closed it, remembering the last time he had gone after Mei after the girl ran off. He sighed and slumped back into his chair, sipping his own cup of tea.

Yao studied Kiku carefully over the rim of the china tea cup. _This has gone on for long enough, _he finally decided, setting the tea down with a decisive clink. _I have to talk to the boy about this sooner or later anyway…_

Kiku had noticed Yao staring at him. He met his line of gaze and said suspiciously, "What is it, Yao?"

"Kiku, if you think I'm too old or too blind to see what has been going on between you and Mei, you are completely wrong, aru."

"W-What?" The boy almost dropped his own cup, stunned by what Yao had just said. "What are you talking about?! I mean—I—I never said—I wasn't hiding…" He blanched and trailed off, as Yao waved his hand dismissively.

"Well, if you are unwilling to come out about it, then let me put it this way: What would you do if Xiang had _forced _Mei into a marriage-alliance?"

"WHAT?!" Kiku's head felt light. _Wait, did Xiang actually force her? Maybe the letter and all that about letting her decide was all just a cover! Maybe he was so sure that she would say yes that he planned to use force if she actually refused. _He remembered his own offer. _Oh…what did I do?! Now Xiang will impose himself upon Mei if she takes up my offer!_

He shook his head vehemently and forced himself to calm down. "Yao, Xiang didn't force her, right? She still gets to choose, is that right?"

"Yes, of course!" Yao laced his hands together and raised his eyebrows at Kiku, who seemed to be on the edge of hyperventilation, then instantly relieved when he said "yes". "Xiang would never actually force her, aru. Now, about my question; what would you do if he _had _forced her?"

"Well, if Mei had not wanted to accept his proposal, I would back her up in her decision," he replied without a thought. "If Xiang forced her, I would defend Mei and her decision the entire way through. He will not touch her. Not on my watch."

"I see." Yao murmured, his face a mask of dismay, as his speculation proved itself before his own eyes. "And if Mei were to refuse your offer? Then what would you do?"

"I would—" Kiku stopped. He had been ready to say that he would insist upon the offer until she accepts, but that had suddenly seemed like a bad idea. What _would_ he do then? If Mei wanted Xiang instead of him…he gritted his teeth at the thought…then there was nothing he could do. _If I insist that she accept my offer, if I force her…then Mei would most definitely be unhappy. If she were to say no, I…_

"I would not make her do anything," he answered reluctantly simply through clenched teeth. "What matters most is that she remains with the ones she want to."

"Ah, I see, aru."

Kiku nodded and stared at his own reflection in the swirling green tea. Why was Yao suddenly interrogating him anyway? He wondered where this conversation was going. He started to ask, but was cut off by Yao's next question.

"Kiku, I know you like her. No, not just like," the Chinese man's brows furrowed. "You…really_, really _like her, don't you? What do you call it these days, a secret admirer? No, you…" he raised a finger in the frozen boy's direction as he searched for the right word. "You have a _crush _on her, is that right, aru?"

"What?! No!" Kiku stammered, but as he looked at Yao, he realized that the man was reading him like an open book. No lies would get through now. He sighed in defeat. "Well, I mean…I guess. Kind of."

"Just as I thought." Yao peered at Kiku, whose face was flushed redder than Spain's tomatoes. "And don't think I didn't see that kiss. I have been both of your guardians for a long, _long_ time, aru."

"I know," Kiku muttered, scratching the table with his nail and flicking the paint flakes around. He found it difficult to swallow, and the ringing in his ears became deafening.

"You have also been acting differently," Yao continued like a schoolmaster listing out a student's misconduct. "A _lot _differently. It wasn't your quest that changed you. It was Mei." He leaned back in his chair. "Kiku, I remember when you were always silent, listening, and almost never lost your temper. But now you are almost none of that, aru. The boy I raised seventy years ago would never have shouted out a marriage-alliance proposal just like that."

"Well…" His throat felt cracked. _Ugh. Why is Yao talking to me about this? Who does he think he is, my father? It's absolutely none of his business!_

"Kiku, I understand your want to go and see the world, be free and all that."

"H-Huh?" he glanced up, taken aback by the sudden change of topic and Yao's sudden declaration.

"And I forgive you for leaving, as hard as it is for me to say that, aru." The man sighed and rubbed his hands along the tip of the cup. "But I thought about it, yes, especially after you came back, and now the change of your demeanor. I will give you my blessings for the continuation of your quest, on one condition."

"O-Oh." Kiku nodded, stunned. "T-Thank you, Yao. What is the condition?"

"It is fairly simple," he replied. "It is that you return to your country at least two times every year. You _do_ bear the responsibility of being a nation, boy. Do not ever forget."

He nodded, eyes glued on the tea in his hands. "Yes, I will."

"But one other thing. Kiku, look at me." The boy's eyes floated up hesitantly. "Your most important priority right now is to take care of your country," Yao said. "Having a lover, namely Mei, will most definitely distract you. Distract both of you."

"What…" Kiku gulped as he realized what Yao was trying to say. "Wait, but many other countries in Europe have lovers!" he protested.

"Yes, but look at how great their failures are, aru. We watch what they are doing wrong and we do not repeat the same mistake, understand? For both of your sake, think of Mei as a friend, not your love interest. I don't want to see you two fail because of something as fleeting as love."

"I-I don't know if I can make you that promise, Yao," Kiku said hoarsely.

"I am not asking for a promise. I am just asking that you at least try to ignore romantic feelings for her, for the good of both of you."

Kiku blinked painfully, trying to comprehend the request Yao has made. He searched for anger in his spinning mind, but found only sadness, tumbling around within himself like a piece of dry weed in the desert. _Because Yao is right. It would be a distraction. _

"I…I'll try." He nodded and rose numbly from the table. "Thank you, Yao."

"Good." The older man smiled. "I am glad we are on friendly terms again."

But as he watched Kiku exit the room, he felt a certainty that wouldn't leave him.

_That boy…he might try, but he might not. Ai yah, it seems that I've asked for the impossible in this one. At this point, it is not so simple. He will never see her as just a friend, I'm afraid…I just hope that he knows what he is doing._

* * *

_Xiang, Kiku, Xiang, Kiku…_the two names volleyed back and forth in Mei's mind like a ball. _Choose, choose, just choose one. Who do you love more? _

"I don't know!" she groaned and curled up in a ball on her bed, pulling a pillow over her head to muffle out the question. Yao and Kiku must be wondering by now when she will reply, and how. _They must be anxious. Kiku especially._ Mei sighed and rolled onto her back, staring up at the plaster ceiling. _I don't know…I love Xiang as a big brother, but turning down his proposal would not do well for my country. And Kiku…_she felt her face flush and pressed her face into the pillow again. _I don't want to marry anyone right now!_

"H-Hey."

Mei turned on her side to see the boy leaning against the frame of her bedroom door. The look on his face was clearly concern, and she felt guilt building up inside for being unable to answer the requests.

"It's okay, if you don't want to give a reply right now," Kiku said softly, as if reading her thoughts. "Xiang said so too; tell us when you're ready."

Despite what Yao had told him earlier, Kiku had still gone after Mei, out of curiosity of where she was in her decision, and out of unease that she hadn't been out of her room for hours. _I'm doing this as a friend, _he reminded himself. _I'm not going to press her to answer in my favor. _

"Kiku…it might be a while," she said. "I'm sorry."

He crossed the room and sat down next to her on the bed, studying the surroundings. It had once been his, seventy years ago. But Yao had renovated it so that it almost doesn't look anything like what his looked like. One side of the wall, once bare, had been converted into a small closet, and there was an overhead fan spinning quietly. The bed was small, supported by wooden posts, and a simple table sat by its side.

Kiku nodded silently, his fingers stroking the bedspread absently. "I understand."

"Well, it's just that, I think I'll be able to decide after I go back to my country and start putting everything in order. I think it will all fall into place once I get out on my own." Mei glanced at him and smiled, glad that he hadn't pressured her to choose. "And, um, thanks for understanding. And waiting. You're a really good friend, Kiku."

He nodded again and smiled too. "You're welcome, Mei." But for some reason, he felt disappointed. _If she marries me instead of Xiang, will she still think of me as just a friend? A friend that she was forced to marry? _Kiku's brows furrowed and he started feeling frustrated, picking at a loose string in the sheets. _What if she always thinks of me as "just a friend"? Well, at least she still considers Xiang as a big brother…_

Mei cocked her head, noticing that Kiku had suddenly gone strangely silent. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." He stood up and walked to the door, the feeling of being underrated as a friend eating at him. "Take your time, Mei. You'll figure it out."

She grinned as he left the room. "Thanks, Kiku."

"No problem…"

* * *

**A/N: A moment of silence for our brother in the friend zone, please. **

**...**

**...**

**Thank you. **

**Mei and Kiku's carefree days together are drawing to an end, but what will happen then? Next week: Talks of the Future and Departure**

**Review, Favorite, Follow! **


	14. Talks of the Future and Departure

**A/N: I actually wrote this quite a while ago, so please excuse me if the style seems different. '**

**Follow, favorite, and review! Please lend a hand to a rookie writer!**

* * *

**_Thirteen: Talks of the Future and Departure_**

"Do you get everything now, Mei?" The man glanced at the political book in Mei's lap. She sighed and dropped her head, wishing that politics didn't have to be something required for nations to learn. _What a bother!_

"I suppose I do." Mei closed the book with a snap. "I'm going to miss you, Yao."

They both knew what she was talking about; her trip back to her homeland. But this old man had been with her for almost her entire life as her loving father-figure and mentor. She didn't want to leave him just like that, all alone in the empty cottage after her departure.

He patted her shoulder. "I'll miss you too, when you're gone." Yao chuckled. "After you leave, who will make those delicious fried noodles for me, aru?"

Mei smiled sadly back at him. She has always had a gift for cooking and to this day, Mei's fried noodles remained his favorite dish. But though her relationship with food was great, her relationship with humans her age was not.

In fact, she could say that she almost never got along with the normal humans in the village; they didn't want an immortal girl around, mocking them with her eternal youth forever. For as long as she could remember, she was shunned by the gossipy teenage girls and even their mothers, always whispering secrets in hushed voices and glaring at her. No, they did not want her to be with them. She would be young when they are old and dead, and still be young when their children are old and dead. Mei did her shopping in the market almost discreetly every time, to avoid the sharp tongues of the village girls. It was something that was always in the back of her mind, and she needed to get it off her chest before she leaves.

She smiled sadly to herself, recalling something from years ago. "Yao, do you remember that time with the village kids, when they ask me why I grow up so slowly?"

"What about it?"

"It's just that," she looked down. "I've been around this age for a long time..."

"You're worried about growing up?" he asked, feeling surprised. He never knew Mei had such insecurities about her physical growth.

"Well, it's more like I'm worried that even though I've been around for more than a few hundred years, to the people I'll be governing, I'm still just a minor, a teenager," Mei confessed. Getting along with her new boss probably wouldn't be a problem; it was something all the other countries, including Yao, dealt with. But what about the people…? She didn't want to be treated like how she was treated in the village.

"Hmm." Yao reached into his mind, raking for something from his four thousand year old memories that might help the girl's situation.

"When I was your age…" he trailed off. What had gone on while he was that old?

"When I was around Kiku's age…" he began again, but paused. Yao could remember practically nothing when he was about two thousand either.

"Ai yah, well, my point is that, of course it will not be easily," Yao finally said. "Being a nation is a burden only given to a few special chosen ones. You will get used to it as the years pass. Believe me, they're going to fly by like the wind, aru.

"China is a tumultuous country, even today. The struggles for power, bloodshed, and the same mistakes over and over again every era; they make me who I am, Mei. I hope certainly that Taiwan will not be as chaotic as me, but only the future can tell, aru."

Yao rubbed Mei's shoulder in a fatherly manner. "But don't worry too much, Mei. Just…don't be too impulsive. Think. Always think before you do anything, okay? Remember, you have always been first to act, second to think. It will not serve you well in the long term, aru. But you'll discover who you are, and how you fit in this world very soon. For better or for worse."

Mei closed her eyes and leaned against him. "Thank you, Yao."

* * *

In the breezy month of March, the cottage was bustling with different activities as Mei prepared to take charge of Taiwan, and a ship for Kiku has at last been arranged for him to continue his quest.

The boy sat on his small mattress in the attic, staring at the dust particles floating in the air, lighted up by the sun shining through the tiny window. Outside, under the plum trees, he caught the sight of a brunette head. _Mei…_

He wished that they didn't have to separate ways to soon. He was definitely going to miss having her cheer around. That happy smile always on her face that would always tempt him to smile as well would be gone before long.

He had at last secured a decent ship with a respectable crew to continue his quest, with Yao's help. Months ago he would've gladly hopped on board and bade this country farewell, but now, Kiku realized that he didn't want to leave. Not yet.

Remembering the night under the stars, he was certain of one thing: Xiao Mei was one person he never wanted to leave. Looking at the figure in the trees below, he set his mind on a solution and descended from the attic.

* * *

The plum blossoms outside Yao's house had all turned into fresh green leaves. Mei sat with her traveling pack outside the house, feeling the gentle winds and moist spring air caressing her face and she quietly listened to the birds' chirping songs. The silk flower that Xiang had given her was fastened on the side of her head, the petals shimmering in the sunshine.

The changes came fast. After this week, nothing will ever be the same. She would be managing her own country, without Yao's guidance, for the first time in her entire life. And Kiku would be gone, too. He would continue his quest, just like he had always wanted to. Yao would stay here, tending the new colt.

_Everyone will be different now, for the better_, Mei tried to convince herself. _Isn't that how it should be? Shouldn't I be…happy?_

But she was not happy. Or even eager. Of course, Mei would be able to see her homeland after years in China, but a dark cloud of gloom hung over her.

_I'll never see Kiku ever again…_

She brooded in the thoughts of the future. How can it be that only a while before she was looking forward excitedly to this day? Then the boy had showed up, and changed her heart in some unknown way. _Besides, what if I'm not ready? _She fretted and did not notice Kiku coming up from behind her.

"Hey."

She looked up to see Kiku's face showing signs of concern for her. "Hey," she replied weakly. _I'll never see him again after today._ "So, I suppose this is farewell?"

"No."

"Huh?" She blinked. "B-But I thought your ship got here, and…"

"Things can be delayed." He smiled, which is something he rarely did. "I'll accompany you to Taiwan first."

"What? W-Why?"

He shrugged and looked away so she wouldn't see his face growing pink. "I thought it would be hard for you on the trip. I-I remember how it was when I first started to run Japan."

"Oh. I see." Mei cast her eyes out to the dock. A large yacht-like white ship for Kiku and a smaller steamboat for her were waiting in the rolling waves. _So we are parting ways after today. Just as I'd suspected..._

But she forced a smile on her face and said, "Thanks, Kiku!" she threw her arms around his neck. _But what about after that?_ The anxious little voice in her mind asked.

"Y-You're welcome," the boy stuttered and unwrapped her arms around him as Mei grinned at him.

"Mei! Kiku!" Yao's voice called from within the cottage. "The transportation is here!"

"Yao." Kiku greeted the man. "Please delay my departure for a couple of hours."

"Oh?" Yao raised his eyebrow. "And why might that be, aru?"

Kiku swallowed. "I would like to, um, accompany Mei for her trip back to her country. She is worried about running Taiwan."

"Is that so," Yao mused. "I suppose I understand, somewhat. All right; I'll call for a postponement."

* * *

On the small steamboat that they boarded, the only passengers were Mei, Kiku, and a tiny crew of about half a dozen men.

They sat at the bow, watching the green land of China get smaller and smaller until it was just a sliver at the horizon, then completely gone.

The normally upbeat Mei sat quietly, her shoulders down and staring at her hands. She snapped her eyes open and shut, hoping to keep away to imminent tears. But one single tear slid down her cheek despite her efforts.

Kiku watched her, not knowing what to do. Eventually he put a hand on her shoulder gently, saying, "The reason you're crying is not because you don't want to run your country, right?"

"No," Mei shook her head and wiped her face violently with the sleeve of her quipao. "I'm sorry. You could already be sailing away to see the world, but instead you're sitting here, watching me cry." Her cheeks burned with shame. The last moments together with her friend is spent awkwardly, with her face red and blotchy with tears. She must have looked like quite an ugly sight.

"You know, Mei," Kiku began quietly. "We'll see each other again."

"Not likely. Not likely at all." She spat out the words bitterly.

"But not impossible. I'll come visit you. I'm sure you'll be a good leader."

"Thank you, Kiku." She smiled at him. Kiku felt his heartbeat quicken at the sight. He remembered his own thoughts that day at the dock. _She's not beautiful_. _But she is really pretty in a cute way, like how a tree blossom is pretty, but not the way a rose is._

"Land ho!" A cry from the crow's nest made everyone look up. They hurried to the front of the boat and spotted far in the distance green land, rising and sloping.

Mei's shoulders slumped again. The voyage was over and it would be years, maybe even centuries, before she would be able to see Kiku or Yao again.

Kiku glanced down at the girl next to him, who was trying to remove all evidence of tears from her face. He wished that he could offer her more comfort, but he had no idea how and could only watch helplessly as she rubbed her eyes and sniffled, trying to hide it.

Suddenly the boy knew that he had to do something to make her feel better, at least a little -consciously and hoping she wouldn't pull away, he circled an arm around Mei. _  
_

Kiku felt his face turn a faint shade of red but he ignored it and put the other arm around her as well, pulling her to his chest slowly and gently.

"Kiku…" The girl looked up at him, her face surprised and a little embarrassed too. Nevertheless, she leaned into him. The feeling of being held by Kiku was very unfamiliar but not at all unpleasant. Mei didn't know whether to be glad that the usually introverted person was letting her into his personal space or to be heartbroken that it was happening on the last day they'll ever see each other.

But in his strong arms, she felt warm and safe. Her tears wetted the starch whiteness of his shirt, but she barely noticed as she felt the sobs in her chest weaken.

Mei realized that she could hear his heart, and it was beating wildly, like the drum of an opera dancer. Kiku placed his chin on the top of her head lightly, feeling his eyes watering. He could promise to visit her, but he had no say in how long it would be until their next meeting after today…

She sighed, shuddering. The tears made her shoulders shake violently. Kiku held her closer and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"It's okay, Mei." He whispered hoarsely, knowing that he must not let her see how close he was to shedding tears. "I'll really miss you, but you'll be all right."

"I hope so," she gulped, her eyes filling with water and the sobs returned. "I will try my best." She clutched his shirt and held her head against his chest. "Take care of yourself, Kiku," Mei whispered.

"I will," he vowed to her. He held his breath, and it was just enough to keep back the tears that threatened to slip from his eyes.

A shout came from the crew at the other end of the ship. "Taiwan-san! Japan-san! We're ready to dock!"

The ship neared the shores. At the beach, a crowd of Taiwanese citizens had gathered to welcome their dear Taiwan-san back to her land. Their shouts reached the ship as Mei pulled out of Kiku's embrace.

She left the ship with an expression of happiness on her face but inside, she was hurting. She wished that she didn't have to leave Yao and Kiku quite so soon. She wished she didn't have the responsibility of a nation.

She wished all the things she would never have.


	15. The Strike

**_Fourteen: The Strike_**

The Taiwanese chattered enthusiastically, and Kiku watched it all from the edge of the beach, a distance away from them. He watched Mei smile brightly and waved, as if her dearest dream had came true. They crowded around her, asking questions, shouting welcomes, and fawned over her in general. On the outside, it was a scene of a wonderful reunion.

So naturally, no one noticed the green cloud until it was right on top of them. Confused looks glanced up, and the green enveloped all of them.

Kiku cursed and drew his katana. This aura wasn't something welcoming at all, and he could feel the ill-will with this spirit. This…he has encountered this thing before! _How could I have left my guard down so easily?!_ He tightened his grip on the hilt of the katana.

But then a sudden scream made the hairs on of his neck stood up straight. The green fog had concentrated on one individual...

Mei.

"Kiku!" she struggled within the green gas.

"Mei!" he shouted. Blood pounded in his ears, and he felt the intense panic rising in his chest, as well as fear, which was something unusual but not unknown to him. He rushed forward and tried to reach through the fog.

In the background, the Taiwanese shouted in a chaos, terrified. "It's the spirit of the Jade Mountain!" They screamed. "Japan-san, be careful!"

_Damn it, _Kiku thought as he groped through the fog. _I've been looking for this thing for seven decades and it shows up NOW?! _But the green gas pushed his arm away with an electrocuting force. He backed away a few steps, stunned, and decided to use the diplomacy method.

"Spirit of the great Jade Mountain!" he shouted, keeping his hand on the hilt of the sword. "Release the girl! She is not your enemy!"

But if the spirit had heard him, it gave no signs. Mei kicked furiously and struggled within the green fog. _I can't use the katana, or else I might hurt her,_ Kiku gritted his teeth in frustration. He noticed that Mei had stopped screaming, but was inaudible as she thrashed about in the fog. _What…?_

With one last final thrust from the girl, the green fog dissipated dropped Mei onto the beach.

"Taiwan-san!"

"Taiwan-san is unconscious! Get the medicals!" The Taiwanese scrambled around in frenzy.

"Mei!" Kiku dodged the people running around crouched down by the girl. Placing his ear carefully to her chest, he prayed and listened for a heartbeat.

"Come on, Mei," Kiku muttered.

Within her chest, he could hear no beat from the heart that was so alive just minutes ago. None.

* * *

She woke up in pitch darkness.

_Where am I?_ She thought, opening her eyes slowly.

There was no definite space around her. She reached out with her hand, but with a shock she realized that she had no substance. Her body seemed like a faint illusion, tainted with the glows of a pink light and illuminating the dark void around her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the words disappeared on her tongue. _What was I thinking about just a few moments ago? Someone is…I don't know…What…what is my name? _

"So, you have awakened." A slithering voice startled her. It came from nowhere, but at the same time it came from every direction in different tones and sounds that was impossible to describe. Her mind went blank, and she struggled to think of something to say, but it was like she couldn't keep any thoughts in her mind. The thoughts flew away from her unreal body like birds from a cage the moment she started to think. _I…_She struggled. _What…do you…want…? _She asked finally, trying to remember the thoughts she had lost.

"My, aren't you quite the forgetful one," the voice mused lightly and chuckled. "Well, I suppose we can't really blame you, can we?"

The glow around her translucent body brightened. A hand composed of wispy green fog reached forward and stroked her face. She looked up with widened eyes and shuddered violently under the hand, barely registering the fact that under the green creature's touch, her body was no longer a transparent figure of glowing light, but a solidified being.

A raw emotion, stronger than anything she had felt so far in this drifty state, burst forward. It was pure disgust and mind-numbing fear, thrusting through the walls of her non-existent body, like a powerful hurricane. She could barely control the force of the emotions as it drove the green creature back. The voice gasped, astonished. It disintegrated into the oblivion, and it was like the creature was never there.

She breathed heavily. The raw emotion generated within her had driven the voice away. It felt like a piece within her had left though, violently ripped out and cast away as the force field pushed out.

Closing her eyes, she shut out the emptiness all around. But the force field hadn't chased that voice away completely.

"Stronger than you look, I see…" It whispered quietly into her mind as the last traces of the green fog floated away.

The voice died out, and she was left alone once again, in the never-ending darkness and loud silence.

* * *

"What happened to her?!" Kiku demanded, his eyes flashing with anger and frustration as he knelt on the ground, cradling Mei's head in his arms. "_What did Jade do to her?!_"

"We don't know!" one woman wailed as the others rushed around and two other people knelt by the unconscious girl. "Bring the medicine men!"

The crowd suddenly parted into two as an old man with long white whiskers was ushered through.

"Let him through!" the crowd shouted. "Japan-san, please let the medicine man do his work."

The two other people by him retreated back from Mei, but Kiku stood his place, reluctantly backing away a little bit. He eyed the old man cautiously, but the senior seemed harmless as he opened his medicine box calmly and took out his medical instruments. He pressed a stethoscope Mei's chest, and then listened to the ear buds for a heartbeat.

It was dead quiet as they waiting for the medicine men's words. The soft, worried mutterings seeped through the crowd as they watch the senior intently. He shook his head, dismayed. The beachside was silent as everyone held their breath, not daring to move. The old man leaned forward once again, and tapped her forehead.

The girl's entire body glowed brightly for a fraction of a second, and the spectators gasped in shock. Kiku's eyes widened, but the medicine man only muttered something inaudible under his breath.

After a few moments later, Kiku couldn't stand the suspense anymore and asked anxiously, "Well? What's wrong with her?"

The old man glanced up. "Patience." His emotionless eyes met the boy's panicked and angry ones.

"No!" Kiku shouted, slamming his fist into the ground. "_What happened to Mei?!_"

"Boy, you call her by her human name?"

He blinked, surprised. "Y-Yes."

The old man squinted at Kiku, and suddenly he wondered if his feelings for Mei, shown with the crazy shouting and human name basis, had been seen through by this man. Finally, the medicine man sat back on his heels. "I don't know what happened to her," he said simply.

The crowd started clamoring with fear, and the boy shook his head furiously, the dread building up fast in his chest. The medicine man's nonchalant manner was making him angrier and angrier. He said lowly, "You don't know what happened to her." He clenched his fist, the nails digging into his palm. "Aren't you supposed to be the medicine man? You are supposed to know how to treat this type of things!" Kiku's voice was raised almost to a shout. "Do any of you know why the Jade Spirit attacked her?! Or are you all worried just because she's your country's leader and if she dies, you die with her?!"

"Calm down, boy. I may not know what had happened to her, but however, I do know that the Jade Mountain Spirit took something important from her. Taiwan-san is not dead, so worry not, Japan-san." The medicine man put his instruments back into his case.

Kiku spun to face him, and let out a breath of relief, the fear draining away. _Not dead,_ he said to himself. _Mei is not dead! _But he still had a cause to worry. "What did the Spirit take from her?" he demanded.

"I don't know." The senior glared into his eyes, and Kiku realized that those dark eyes were trying hard to hide the fear as well. "This phenomenon is beyond me. Ask her guardian, China. He may know more about what the Jade Spirit took."

Kiku gritted his teeth. "Fine." He bowed stiffly, and bent down by Mei, picking her up easily in his arms. "I need a boat back to the mainland!" he barked. "The fastest one here for your Taiwan-san!"

* * *

"Yao!" A loud voice rang across the fields.

The Chinese man stepped out of the cottage, startled. "Kiku, you don't have to shout, aru. What is the matter—"

Yao took one look at the lifeless girl in Kiku's arms and rushed towards them, everything else forgotten. "Mei!"

The two brought the girl inside the house and laid her gently on the couch. Kiku gripped Mei's hand tightly as he watched Yao check for signs of breathing and a heartbeat.

"Yao, she's…"

The older man glowered at him, rage burning in his dark eyes. "Kiku, what the hell happened to her?!" he roared.

"We-we were on her island, and then the Jade Mountain Spirit swallowed her up_. _The medicine man there said that the Jade took something from her, but she's not dead." But even as the words tumbled out of Kiku, he hung his head, the shame finally dawning upon him now he was out of the public eye. Mei had been right in front of him, yet he was unable to prevent the catastrophe from happening. _Jade…I've hunted you almost to my own death, but why must you strike now?! _His stomach clenched and he shut his eyes forcefully.

_I'm such a weakling! _Kiku screamed at himself. A weakling because he wouldn't protect the one he loved. A weakling because he couldn't show her how much he loved her and a weakling because he couldn't make her happy. He dropped his head and listened as Yao drew his breath sharply with fear and anger, then started to rant.

"You useless fool!" Yao raged. "I can't even trust you to deliver Mei safely to her own country! I never raised you to be like this! No wonder that crew of yours abandoned you; you are a hopeless piece of junk!"

The words stung Kiku like poison-tipped arrows. His own anger aimed at both at Yao and at himself bubbled hotly within his chest, threatening to boil over. If she remained this way forever, not dead but never waking up, he knew he would never forgive himself.

"Yao," the boy growled through clenched teeth. "Yes, I was there, but the Jade was too strong. I didn't stand a chance against it. You know I would've done everything in my power to try, and I did!" He spat out the last few words angrily.

"But you are still a pathetic wimp!" Yao hissed furiously. Kiku realized that his eyes were wet with tears, and was stunned for a moment. He had never, in the thousand years that he had known Yao, seen him come even close to crying. Kiku slowly let go of Mei's cold hand as he watched his former guardian stroke the girl's hair.

Watching their father and daughter relationship, the boy felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. And he was the reason for this grief and sorrow, all because he had failed to protect Mei: Mei, who made his heart pound like a hammer and caused his face to flush a deep red. Mei, who made him recognize what his feelings were. Mei, whom he loved.

"The medicine man said that you would know more about what was taken from her," Kiku said bitterly. "Don't you have all that Chinese voodoo stuff, Yao?"

"The ancient fortune-telling is not voodoo!" Yao snapped back. He shook his head and got up slowly, ambling over to where he kept the fortune-telling tools.

From a small cabinet in the corner of the kitchen, Yao removed a small board crisscrossed with red lines and Chinese characters. He placed the board on top of Mei's body and sprinkled pieces of dust-like particles on it. The board and the body both glowed for a split second again, and Yao narrowed his eyes.

Kiku said, "That happened before, when the medicine man tapped her forehead. He—"

"Shh!" he growled. "Be quiet!"

The boy swallowed, and they sat silently for what seemed like hours. Yao murmured chants too quietly to be heard, with his hands on the board. At last, he looked up, his eyes filled with grief.

Kiku's eyebrows furrowed. "What-what's wrong?"

Yao sat back wordlessly and sighed, suddenly looking very tired and very old.

Dread filled the boy. "She's not dead," Kiku whispered hoarsely, more to himself than to Yao.

"No," Yao said, staring straight into Kiku's blank eyes. "But if you don't follow my instructions, she will be."

**_Part One, fin. _**


End file.
